A Fun Night in Southtown
by jojoDO
Summary: Robert's up for some fun on the town, and the whole gang's invited... plus their dates! Robert x Yuri, Ryo x King, Terry x Blue Mary, Andy x Mai
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a hardcore shipper of these classic SNK pairings, so this is a fun filled, fluffy little romance between the couples of Art of Fighting and Fatal Fury. Just a heads up, things will get hawt and dirty under the sheets later on : )**

It was a bright, sunny afternoon in Southtown; perfect for a wild and fun filled day out on the town. In fact, that was exactly what Ryo and Robert had in mind as they worked furiously to get the whole gang together.

"Hey Ryo! Have you got ahold of the Bogards yet?" Robert asked, currently having a furious makeout session with with girlfriend and Ryo's sister, Yuri Sakazaki.

"No, and I'm sure if I DID get ahold of them, I probably couldn't hear them over the sounds of you guys sucking face!" Ryo yelled angrily, unsure whether it was Robert or Yuri that was annoying him more.

"Oh relax bro... this is a day of celebration." Yuri said, giggling loudly as Robert kissed the spot under her ear.

Robert was in a particularly good mood today, as he had just bought a new house on Sound Beach so he could stay in Southtown and visit his friends more often. Yuri in particular was ecstatic that she could see Robert every day now as much as she wanted. To celebrate Robert's new purchase, the three of them decided to invite the Bogards for an afternoon of fun. But there was just one problem... Robert didn't want to be the only one with a date! Unfortunately, the other three were extremely stubborn when it came to hooking up.

"As soon as you get ahold of them, make sure to remind them to call Mai and Blue Mary." Robert reminded Ryo.

"I keep telling you man, Terry and Blue Mary aren't as outgoing as you and Yuri. Andy's not much different, even though Mai clings to him like a wet towel."

"Yeah yeah. And I suppose you have some excuse not to call King?" Robert asked, his eyebrow raised.

Ryo immediately got flustered. "K-K-K-King? Wh-what do you mean?!"

"Just give her a call, Ryo!" Yuri yelled. "For Pete's sake, you three guys have gotta get a grip already. It's embarrassing for me and Robert when we all go out together and you all act so shy."

"Aw come on guys. King wouldn't wanna go with me..." Ryo said, looking away embarrassed.

"Dude, quit trying to play humble. King likes you a lot." Robert said, punching his shoulder. "I see it, Yuri sees it, Terry and Andy and-"

"OKAY! Sheesh, you guys talk too much!" Ryo growled, his face EXTREMELY red.

"Besides..." Yuri whispered, a grin on her face. "I know you've been seeing her at L'amour during her breaks."

"SHUT UUUP!" Ryo yelled, his groaning drowned out by Yuri and Robert's laughter.

"Alright alright, we'll stop." Robert said with a chuckle. "Why don't the two of you head home and get dressed while I get ahold of Terry and Andy?"

"Awwww but I wanna stay with you, Robbie..." Yuri whined.

"Oh for Christ sake Yuri, we're coming right back!" Ryo fussed, slapping his forehead. "Can't you survive two minutes without being all over Robert?"

"If you and King would go at it already, maybe you'd understand how it feels."

"Yuri...!"

"Enough, you two! Come on, we gotta hurry while the day's young!"

Ryo and Yuri took Ryo's motorcycle back to the fancy Japanese house where they lived with their dad. When they got home, Takuma was in the living room playing checkers with Lee Pai Long, who had come over for tea.

"Oh, hey kids!" Takuma greeted. "What you youngsters up to?"

"We're going out with Robert and the Bogards, Pop." Ryo replied.

"And Ryo's gonna take King!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Dammit, Yuri...!"

"King, huh? Quite a looker, that King." Takuma said with a grin, his hand on his chin.

"With all those kicks she does, I bet her backside is well toned. Keeee!" Lee exclaimed, taking a sip of tea.

"Ugh, you're all driving me crazy!" Ryo groaned.

After a few minutes, Ryo and Yuri emerged from their bedrooms no longer wearing their Karate gi. Ryo was wearing a short sleeved white shirt completely unbuttoned, exposing his black tanktop underneath and teasing a glimpse of his rippling biceps. He was also sporting a pair of loose jeans, sagging ever so slightly and exposing the rim of his orange boxers for sex appeal.

Yuri was wearing an extra small strapless pink tube top that rested just below her sternum, exposing every inch of her sexy abdomen. She was also wearing a pair of white shorts that were extremely tight, hugging her backside and complimenting it quite nicely. The shorts were so tight against her butt that the outline of her white and pink panties was clearly visible through them.

"So how do I look?" Yuri asked.

"Don't ask me. I have a good mind to kick your ass for wanting to go out dressed like that." Ryo said, shaking his head in shame.

"Oh screw you. Robbie thinks I'm sexy."

"Well good for him. He can enjoy fighting men off of you all night."

As the two of them made their way back downstairs, Yuri made sure to walk behind Ryo to hide her appearance from Takuma. Not only did she fear her father's wrath, she didn't want that creepy masked guy ogling her while making that strange monkey noise.

"Alright Pop, we're headin out!" Ryo called as they went out the door.

"Make sure she's on the pill before you use your skills, son!" Takuma yelled, earning a loud groan from an embarrassed Ryo.

In no time, the two of them arrived back at Robert's new pad on Sound Beach. He was already dressed and was chilling on the couch with a cold bottle of cola. He was wearing a short sleeved white collar shirt with the chest area unbuttoned. Along with it was a tight pair of black jeans that really complimented his legs and glutes.

"Ooooh Robert you so fiiiine!" Yuri squealed. She dived onto the couch and tackled Robert, who was caught completely off guard.

"Y-Yuri! Hahaha! Stop it! I'm gonna spill my drink!"

"Ugh, you two might as well slather yourselves in glue." Ryo said with a scoff. "So did you get ahold of the Bogards?"

"Yeah. Terry and Andy are on their way. And surprise surprise, Mai is with him."

"Cool, that takes care of Andy." Yuri said. She then turned to Ryo with a frown. "Now we got two more stubborn assholes to take care of."

"Did you call King yet?" Robert asked.

"W-well... did Terry call Blue Mary yet?" Ryo asked, deflecting the question.

"As a matter of fact, he DID. So how do you like that? Terry has more balls than you do." Robert said with a smirk.

'Guuuh! Fine! Where's my... gimme your damn phone!" Ryo grumbled. Robert smirked and tossed his phone to Ryo, who seemed to have "forgotten" his. With Yuri and Robert both staring at him with eyes wide, Ryo dialed King (the fact that he had her number memorized says a lot) and stood their, anxiously awaiting her voice on the other side.

 _"...Hello? Robert?"_

"It's me, Ryo."

 _"Oh! Ryo, hi! How is everything?"_

"Fine, fine. You?"

 _"Yeah... everything's c-cool. Sooo... wh-why did you call, eh heh heh..."_

"W-well, I was just gonna ask you... you know... are you getting off work soon?"

 _"Well, no not really. L'amour doesn't close until late tonight. But I can always clock out early and have someone fill in for me. I'm kinda the best bouncer/bartender there is though..."_

"Oh... well, if you're busy, then sorry I bothered you."

 _"Was there something you wanted to ask me?"_

"N-no!"

"YES!" Robert and Yuri screamed in unison.

"Alright, fine! Um, me and Robert are getting the gang together and going out. I... well I don't have a... you see, the other guys brought..."

 _"You need a date?"_

"GUH! Y...y...yes."

 _"Sure, I'll go with you. It could be fun."_

Robert and Yuri grinned and flashed a thumbs up.

"Cool... well then... I'll see you then. Just look for the fancy mansion on Sound Beach."

 _"Wow. Who lives there?"_

"Ah, Robert bought it. He just loves rubbing his big purchases in our faces."

 _"Hahahaha... yeah, you're right. Okay, well I gotta go now. I'll see you soon. Bye!"_

"See ya..."

Ryo tossed the phone back to Robert, who immediately slapped Ryo on the back.

"Attaboy, Ryo! Way to man up!"

"Oh shut up, you rich twit." Ryo retorted.

"Woooo! We're gonna have an awesome night!" Yuri squealed. She was so excited she leaped into Robert's arms. Luckily, his reflexes were fast enough to catch her.

"Okay, so everything's in order!" Robert exclaimed. "The Bogards, Mai, Blue Mary, and King are on the way! In the meantime... wanna watch my 80 inch flatscreen tv?"

With a shrug, the three of them chilled out in the living room and enjoyed luxuries that only the likes of Robert Garcia and Geese Howard could afford. In no time at all, the door knocked and Robert quickly ran to answer it.

"Hey guys! Glad you made it!" Robert greeted. Terry and Andy were looking oh so cool in their tanktops and jeans, their muscular frames flaunted by the tight clothing. Terry was wearing his trademark cap to go with his white tanktop and blue jeans. Andy was wearing all black, typical of a ninja.

"Wouldn't miss it." Terry replied coolly, tilting his cap slightly in a greeting.

"Andy! Don't leave me back here!" a familiar female voice called out.

"Oh brother..." Andy groaned, covering his eyes as Mai came strutting in.

"Oh, hey Maiiiiiiii OH MYYYY..." Robert said, his voice in a trance.

"Oh my God, Mai..." Ryo gasped.

Mai was as flamboyant as ever, wearing a red strapless tube top just like Yuri's, but even smaller! Her gigantic boobs were practically spilling out of it, showing both top cleavage and underboob at the same time. Her lack of a bra was quite apparent thanks to her two very distinct nipples poking through the tight fabric. If that wasn't enough, her navy blue miniskirt wasn't low enough to even cover her bountiful ass all the way, and thanks to the stringy red thong she was sporting, her ass cheeks were on full display for the whole world to see.

"God dammit Mai... lacking modesty as usual." Robert muttered, his hand on his forehead.

"Oh, don't act like you don't like it." Mai said in a sultry tone. "I'm just showing the world what they can't have... well, except for my sweetheart Andy of course."

Mai bounced her chest once or twice in Andy's face, much to his embarrassment. While Ryo and Robert struggled not to ogle Mai (much to Yuri's displeasure), Terry stood in the doorway with his arms folded and just peered out the window. He closed his eyes and listened for the distinct sound of Blue Mary's motorcycle.

"So is she coming or what, Terry?" Andy asked.

"Yeah... I hear her." Terry said, tilting his cap with a grin.

Sure enough, Blue Mary's motorcycle came tearing into the driveway, sand spraying anyone unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity. She skidded to a halt and turned off the motor, removing her helmet and letting her beautiful golden mane flow free. Unlike the others, she was wearing the same red crop top and blue combat pants she always wore. She was even wearing her treasured green jacket.

"Your parking's getting better." Terry teased, lifting his cap off of his head in greeting. "Didn't dress for the occasion?"

"This not good enough for you?" Blue Mary replied with a smile, tilting her sunglasses and glaring at Terry with her sapphire blue eyes. As she walked inside, Terry raised his hand for a high five which Blue Mary happily obliged, slapping Terry's hand hard enough for him to make a pained expression.

"Yowch...you could at least lose the leather gloves." Terry replied, shaking his hand a few times in pain.

"I might need them to protect you from the ladies. You're lookin pretty good tonight." she replied jokingly, snatching Terry's hat and ruffling his hair.

"Glad you could make it, babe." Robert said, giving Mary a thumbs up. "Now we just gotta wait for Ryo's girl."

"Ooooh is Ryo taking King?" Mai asked. "Please tell me Ryo's taking King."

"Oh, he's taking King." Yuri replied with a grin.

"EEEEEE! You two are so cute together!" Mai squealed. "Oh, Andy hold me!"

She tried to leap into Andy's arms, but fell right on her ass. Andy WAS fast enough to catch her, but chose not to.

"Can we PLEASE stop celebrating that I'm taking freakin King?!" Ryo barked. "Why don't we brag about you guys' dates?! Ooooh Robert is taking Yuri! Ooooh Terry's hookin up with Mary! Ooooh Andy you're a dumbass for not boning that already!"

"Alright alright, chill out." Andy quickly replied, desperate not to get into that potential debate.

"Hey, I think I hear a car. Oh Ryoooooo your lover's coming!" Yuri yelled in a singsong voice.

Though he tried to play it cool, Ryo was genuinely pleased as he peered out the window and saw King pull up. She stepped out and messed with her hair a few times, looking in the mirror. Finally she adjusted the bow tie on her frilly white shirt and made her way to the front door.

"Kiiiing! Get in here, girl!" Yuri said, hugging King as soon as she walked in.

"Wow Robert, this place is awesome." King said, admiring the place and giving a whistle. As soon as she saw Ryo, her face got a little warm.

"H-hey Ryo."

"Oh, hi..." Ryo replied meekly. "You, uh... still in your work clothes?"

"Yeah... I didn't bother going home to change. I wanted to come see the place as soon as possible." she replied, giving a warm smile. "You look good, though."

"Oh... thanks. I m-mean, y-you do too!" Ryo stammered, rubbing his head.

"Alright! We're all together now!" Robert cheered. "Now the party can officially begin!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I LUV CAMEOS!**

"Alright! We're all together now!" Robert cheered. "Now the party can officially begin!"

"Not so fast, playboy." Blue Mary chimed in, her arms folded. "We have to discuss where we're going."

"Oooh! Oooh! Uhhh... how about Mac's Bar?" Ryo suggested, to which everyone immediately groaned.

"Ryo... you are the only one who would to go somewhere as lame and gross as Mac's Bar." Mai replied shaking her head.

"We could go to Pao Pao Cafe!" Yuri suggested. "I like watching those dreadlocked dudes dance!"

"How about L'amour?" Andy said. "King could get us all a discount!"

"I just got AWAY from L'amour. Why the hell would I wanna go back?!" King grumbled.

"Guys, guys. Why don't we just go to Duck King's new nightclub?" Terry chimed in with a shrug.

Everyone suddenly stopped bickering.

"Well... that doesn't sound too bad actually." Ryo said in agreement.

"It's got drinks... dancing... ENERGY..." Mai whispered seductively in Andy's ear, causing him to shudder.

"Plus I'm friends with Duck King, so he'll let us in cheap." Terry said with a wink.

"Sheesh, is there anyone you're NOT friends with?" Ryo asked.

"Hey, Terry's a lovable guy." Blue Mary chimed in with a grin, punching Terry's shoulder.

"Then it's settled? Duck King's club?" Robert asked.

Everyone nodded and agreed in unison.

"Great! Then let's get the hell out of here and go DO SOMETHING!" Robert yelled.

"Wooooo! PARTAY!" Mai whooped.

"AND ROBERT'S PAYING FOR EVERYTHING!" Andy yelled.

"HELL YES I A- hey, wait a minute. You bastard...!"

The eight of them exited the house, taking a moment to admire the huge place from the outside. It was truly a damn fine house.

"We carpooling?" Ryo asked.

"Hell yes! Let's take my car!" Robert replied. With a determined whoop, he leaped into the driver's seat of his fancy red convertible.

"You're kidding, right? We all can't fit in that." Terry declared, his arms folded.

"I'll sit in Robert's lap!" Yuri yelled.

"Um, that's not a good idea baby. Last time we ended up making out and I almost totaled it." Robert replied, scratching his head.

"I'll sit in Andy's lap!" Mai exclaimed, putting her arms around the nervous ninja.

"N-n-not wearing that, you're not." Andy replied, struggling to pry himself from her embrace.

"For the record, I'm not sitting in anyone's lap." King chimed in.

"Really? Not even Ryoooooo's..." Yuri teased. King playfully shoved her.

Suddenly, their debate was drowned out by the roaring sound of Blue Mary's motorcycle. When they looked over, she had already donned her helmet and sunglasses.

"Count me out. I don't do well in crowded vehicles."

"Aw cmon, Mary..." Robert pleaded. "I promise Ryo won't stare at your boobs if you sit next to him."

"Heh, you guys go ahead. One less to worry about." Blue Mary chuckled. She turned to Terry and looked at him, lowering her sunglasses.

"Wanna ride?"

Terry thought about it for a sec before giving a tiny shrug. "Two less to worry about."

With a grin, Terry hopped onto the back and wrapped his arms around Blue Mary, trying but failing to not squish her giant bosom. Mary didn't seem to mind as she revved up her engine and prepared to tear out.

"Meet you guys at the club." she said, blowing a kiss before speeding off into the distance, Terry clinging to her from behind.

"Welp, that takes care of that." Robert shrugged. "Okay, Yuri rides shotgun. Not up for debate."

"Aw, Robbie!" Yuri said, blushing.

Ryo, King, Andy and Mai looked at the backseat.

"Thing we can all cram in there?" Ryo pondered.

"I suggest guys on one side, girls on the other." Andy suggested, not bothering to hide his desperation not to sit next to his sexual predator of a date.

"That's cool. We can sit in the middle..." Mai whispered, pressing her chest against Andy's arm.

"Gaahh... not what I had in mind..."

"Get a grip, you guys. Ryo and King sit together, Andy and Mai sit together. You're all on a date! For God's sake, act like it!" Yuri commanded.

For the duration of the trip it was a pretty smooth ride, aside from Robert's wild maneuvers on the highway and Mai trying to snuggle up to Andy. But things started to get a little too hectic for Ryo when Robert decided to slam on the gas.

"WAAAAH! SLOW DOWN, DAMMIT!" he squealed. King gasped when she noticed a very hard grip crushing her hand. She looked down and noticed Ryo was the one squeezing her.

"Aw cmon dude, don't be such a pussy!" Robert yelled from the front, the wind making his voice kind of hard to hear. "Hey! Check this out!"

With a grin Robert leaned over and kissed Yuri, his eyes not even on the road. Yuri didn't seem to have a problem with it and gladly returned the favor as the two made out in the front seat.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GONNA GET US ALL KILLED!" Andy squealed.

"Don't worry, Andy! Here, hold onto me for protection!" Mai yelled, throwing her arms around Andy's neck and pulling his face into her boobs. At that moment Andy didn't know what his death would be: Robert's wild driving or death by suffocation.

Eventually, Robert laughed and calmed down when he decided they had had enough. He finally quit kissing Yuri and resumed his focus.

"Whew... um, hey Ryo? Can I have my hand back?" King asked. Ryo looked down and finally noticed he was squeezing the hell out of her hand.

"Sorry!" he said, quickly removing his tight grip.

 **MEANWHILE, DEEP IN SOUTHTOWN...**

The sun was already starting to set as Terry and Blue Mary stood outside Duck King's nightclub, patiently waiting for their friends to arrive. Neither of them was much for conversation, so they mainly just stood there in the long line and admired the view.

Blue Mary was silently thinking when she looked over and noticed Terry rubbing his arms frantically.

"Hey. Are you cold?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." Terry replied, trying to shrug it off. "It's just, the night air is getting kinda cool."

Blue Mary knew he wouldn't admit he was cold, so she decided to take the initiative. She slowly stripped off her jacket, to which Terry immediately tried to stop her.

"Y-y-you don't have to..."

"It's okay." she replied softly. "I know you'll take good care of it."

She gently placed the jacket around Terry, straightening it for him. Terry slid his arms into the sleeves and caressed the seams out of it a few times.

"It looks good on you." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." Terry said, a hint of shyness in his voice. "You know... it's nice to see you smiling. You always said you would never smile again after... you know."

"Heh... guess I just can't help myself when I'm in the midst of good company." Mary replied. She leaned over and put her head on Terry's shoulder, Terry returning the favor by gently caressing her hair.

 **BACK IN THE CAR...**

Robert, Yuri, and Mai's wild attitudes finally died down and the car ride was actually peaceful for once. Robert was actually quiet, his eyes fixated on the road. He was leaned back and was steering with one hand. Ever so smoothly, he slid his free hand over to Yuri's and gently gripped it. With a smile, Yuri leaned her head against Robert's arm. Robert was a fun and spontaneous guy, but sometimes she really enjoyed these quiet, tender moments.

Andy finally pulled the stick out of his ass and let Mai rest her head on his lap. While she nuzzled his leg, he gently caressed her hair.

King and Ryo were the only two that didn't seem to be loosening up any. They were still awkwardly pressed against each other, trying to find even the most simple of subjects to make small talk.

Surprisingly, Ryo was the one to attempt the first move.

"Are you comfortable?"

King seemed lost in a trance as she admired the city lights, but she snapped out of it when she heard Ryo's voice.

"Oh... yeah, I'm fine. Do you have enough arm room?"

"Well.. yeah, I mean... It's kinda aching."

"You know... you could stretch it out some if you put it around me."

The two of them stared at each other for a second, a smile forming on King's lips. Ryo was impressed with how flawlessly she pulled that off. Damn, she's got better moves than he does!

Ryo finally gave in and with a grin, he put his arm around King. Almost instinctively, she pressed her head against him. Finally, they were loosening up.

"Hey, y'all still awake back there?" Robert called out. "The fun's only beginning!"

"We made it!" Yuri exclaimed, pointing at Duck King's fancy nightclub. Not surprisingly at all, it was duck themed. There was even a huge ass duck prop on the roof.

After finding a good parking spot, the six of them crawled out and stretched a few times. Once they were nice and ready, they made their way to the line.

"Do you see them?" Ryo asked.

"I'm looking!" Robert replied angrily. "Where are they... WHERE ARE THEY? Did they go in without us?!"

"Uhhh guys? I'm looking right at them." Andy pointed out. He pointed exactly to where Terry and Blue Mary were standing. Thankfully, they were right near the front.

"Ooooh look at the ninja being all perceptive." Robert mocked.

"Oh shut it Robbie. You're just mad because we have eyes." Mai retorted.

"Guys, quit arguing and come on. We can cut in front of them." Ryo urged.

With no shame whatsoever, the six of them made their way to the front of the line and cut in front of all the poor suckers waiting from behind.

"Glad to see you guys survived the trip here." Terry laughed.

"Well we almost didn't." Ryo scoffed, "Robert can be a real asshole when he's wired."

"Aw, you guy's weren't in any danger, Robbie is the safest driver in the world!" Yuri exclaimed, hugging Robert.

"Yeah, and Hell has an ice cream stand." Andy retorted, rolling his eyes.

The eight of them finally arrived at the club entrance, where to their surprise, none other than Jack Turner was serving as the bouncer.

"JACK?" Ryo, Robert, King and Yuri all said in unison.

"Oh, hey kids. King! You're lookin sexy as usual." Jack said, giving her a creepy grin.

"How the hell did you get this job?" Ryo asked.

"How do you think? I'm a big, beefy motherfucker that's how!' Jack spat. He took a moment to blow a huge pink bubble from the bubblegum he was always chewing.

"I thought Raiden- I mean Big Bear was the bouncer here." Terry pointed out.

"Ah, he works on weekdays. I got weekends."

"Oh... well you'll still let us in for a discount, right?' Ryo asked. "You know, for all those good times we had beating you up?"

"Maybe... if King gives me her number." Jack said with a giddy smile.

"I told you I'm never going out with you, you big oaf!" King snapped. "Especially after you and your stupid Neo Black Cats gang captured me and made me work for that bald headed bastard!"

"Aw cmon. I was just following Mr. Big's orders." Jack whined. "Cmon, PLEEEEASE? I promise I'll only call you once a week."

"Look fatty, if I show you my boobs can we just go inside?" Mai asked.

"SURE!" Jack immediately yelled.

Without an ounce of hesitation, Mai grabbed her tiny red top and lifted it ever so slightly, freeing her large gazongas which bounced around like balloons as soon as they were no longer constricted by the tight fabric.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jack squealed. He nearly choked to death as he swallowed his gum and it got stuck halfway in his windpipe.

"Thanks!" Mai exclaimed, pulling her top back down and strutting inside. The seven others followed behind, their heads all hanging in shame.

As soon as they stepped inside, they were greeted by the dazzling light shows and blaring music. The entire building rumbled with the loud beat of the intense dance music. The patrons were on the dance floor, unleashing their tension and all worries in life with drinks in their hands. Of course, being the center of the show, Duck King was up on stage keeping the crowd pumped and exhibiting his impressive array of dance moves. It was truly phenomenal how he could use his skill set for combat as well as entertainment.

"This place is awesome!" Yuri yelled.

"What?!" Robert yelled.

"THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!"

"WHAT?!"

"NOTHING!"

"Hey, you guys wanna find a booth?" Ryo asked. "Let's get some drinks!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Yuri yelled. "You guys have been playing it safe all afternoon! This is a DATE, so take your DATES and go find your own booths!"

"Where are you going!?"

"Me and Robbie are gonna hit the dance floor! Would you be a sweetie and order me a cosmo?"

"Yeah, and get me a Manhattan! Thanks, dude!" Robert yelled.

Before Ryo could even open his mouth, Robert and Yuri headed for the dance floor. Unfortunately, Robert took his wallet with him.

"Gah! Assholes. Cmon King, let's...King? KING?"

"WAAAAAH RYOOO!" King cried as she was dragged away by a very familiar Capoeirista who was working part time.

"Break time's over, toots! Get back there and start making drinks!" Richard barked.

"Dammit Richard, I don't work here!" King yelled furiously. But the poor guy was so busy that he was already carrying out orders. With a disappointed sigh, King got behind the bar and started taking orders.

"This sucks... ah well, guess it's what I'm good at."

While Robert and Yuri went to the dance floor and Mai dragged Andy as well, Terry and Blue Mary were as far back from the noise and chaos as possible.

"...Don't suppose you wanna dance?" Terry offered.

"What do you think?" Mary responded. That was all the indication Terry needed.

"...Right. Let's find a secluded table."

 **MEANWHILE, ON THE DANCE FLOOR...**

The pulsing sounds and the intense body heat fueled Robert and Yuri's energy as they grinded against each other, the sweat dripping from their bodies. As they gyrated and pressed against each other, the flames of arousal built up in both of them and only served to further intensify their movements together. The deafening music pounded in their ears, nullifying all of their senses and coherent thought. The heat reverberated through their bodies, their mouths wide open as they struggled to catch their breath. Their hearts pounded as their hands moved up and down their waists, squeezing and caressing. They were two wild animals, unable to control their own movements as their limbs flailed and hips grinded to the electrifying beat.

"Mai! Mai, where the hell did you go!" Andy called out. But he didn't have to look far; Mai had a way of becoming the center of attention no matter where she went.

"MAI SHIRANUI IN DA HOOOOOOUSE!" Duck King whooped. "SHOW US THOSE SEXY MOVES, GIRL!"

Mai was up on stage with Duck King, shaking her assets and not caring what she bared. Her plump breasts bounced around in the tiny fabric and nearly popped out as she shook her chest for the crowd. With every step, every twist, every thrust, her breasts jiggled wildly to the extent that even her large pink nipples were popping out of the top. She turned around and bent over to twerk for the crowd, her bare ass cheeks jiggling like gelatin and turning on every hot blooded male in the building. The red thong failed to cover up even her most intimate of places.

"Mai... you can't ever control yourself." Andy sighed, ashamed that his own pants had a raging boner at the sight of Mai's sexual dancing.

 **BACK AT THE TABLES...**

Terry and Blue Mary were sitting at a table near the back corner, still trying to adjust to the loudness and intense atmosphere. Not many words were shared between them... not that they could hear each other anyway.

"Are you okay?" Terry asked.

"What?" Mary replied.

"ARE YOU OKAY!"

"YEAH! IT'S JUST LOUD!"

"Do you want your jacket back?"

"Naaaah, you keep wearing it. The girls need a little air anyway. This place is hot!" Blue Mary tugged at her top a few times, a cool draft rushing to her breasts.

Terry was EXTREMELY hot right now in Blue Mary's jacket. But he knew what this jacket meant to her, and he knew that stripping it off and tossing it aside would be an unforgivable sin, so he continued to wear it and just beared with the heat.

"You want me to get you a drink?" Terry asked.

"Why do you need to get me a drink? Why don't I get YOU a drink?" Blue Mary replied.

"I don't want you wandering through here by yourself. You might get lost."

"Fine, fine. Be Mr. Macho looking out for the little lady. I'll take a Blue Hawaiian."

Terry nodded and took his cap off, laying it on the table. He took an opportunity to wipe his sweaty brow.

"Hold that for me?"

As soon as Terry left, Blue Mary picked up the hat. She examined it for a few seconds, her curiosity at it's peak. She always wondered what it felt like to wear Terry's hat. The guy ALWAYS wore the thing! Maybe it was magical? Deciding to try it out, she placed Terry's hat on her head, adjusting it a few times.

"Huh... comfy."

 **MEANWHILE, AT RYO'S TABLE**

Ryo was sitting all alone, wondering where the hell his date went. He was feeling quite sad, to be honest... things were going so well! Did she really just up and leave him?

As Ryo sat there brooding, Robert and Yuri came around and plopped next to him. They were panting loudly, the sweat trailing down their bodies.

"WHEW! What a workout!" Yuri said exhaling loudly.

"Yeah, you said it... you get our drinks?" Robert asked.

"No! I'm trying to find out where the hell King went!" Ryo grumbled.

"You haven't seen her?" Yuri asked.

"No, not since we got here. Man, I can't believe she stood me up..."

"Maybe she just had to go pee!" Yuri reassured.

"Don't be crazy, she hasn't taken a sip since we got here. Man... I really blew it. King hates me, guys."

"She doesn't hate you..." Robert said, putting his hand on Ryo's shoulder. "We'll get to the bottom of this. In the meantime... I'M FREAKIN THIRSTY!"

Deciding he didn't want to be alone anymore, Ryo followed Robert and Yuri to the bar. Along the way, they bumped into Terry and Andy.

"Oh, hey guys." Robert greeted. "Where's your gals?"

"Well I don't think you need to wonder where Mai is." Andy said with a sigh.

"Oh... I thought I saw a half naked girl on stage." Yuri chuckled.

"Have you guys seen King?" Ryo asked.

"No, I haven't. You, bro?"

"No, me either."

"Dammit..."

The five of them made their way to the bar. As soon as Ryo looked at the bartender, his mouth dropped.

"What the... KING?! What are you doing tending bar?!"

"Sorry, Ryo! I ran into Richard from Pao Pao Cafe and he mistook me for a bartender. He must have thought I was working part time here like him. I can't just leave though! It's very busy!"

"Aw shucks... my date left me to go pour drinks, and she's not even getting paid for it..."

"Don't be like that, Ryo. You'll make me feel bad..." King sad with a sad face. Suddenly, she got a devious idea.

"Wait! Since I'm back here, I'll make you guys whatever you want for free!"

This put a smile on all of their faces. "ALRIGHT! YOU'RE THE BEST, KING!"

Nobody in the club was any wiser as King continually refilled the glasses of her five friends. Now the party was really on! Ryo, Robert, Yuri, Terry and Andy were having the time of their lives as they downed beverage after tasty beverage. King honestly felt guilty for what she was doing, but at the same time... she felt like this was sweet justice for forcing her to work here on her time off. But when Yuri started to get weak in the knees, King finally grew a conscience and cut them off.

"Okay you guys, that's enough! You've been drinking for half an hour now!"

"Wha...what are you t...t...talkin about?" Robert slurred. "I barely feel a thing!"

"I dunno... I'm kinda b...buzzed..." Yuri said with an obnoxious laugh. "Bzzzz...bzzzz..."

"Guys... I just remembered... Blue Mary... she's still got my hat." Terry slurred, completely forgetting that the only reason he came to the bar was to get HER a drink.

"Hey... wh-where's Mai...?" Andy asked, wobbling a few times.

Suddenly, the six of them turned to see a commotion erupting on the other side of the bar.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!"

A drunken Mai was laying prone on the bar, her skirt lifted wide open and a shot glass lodged between her ass cheeks. The equally drunken men around her were taking turns snatching the constantly refilled shot glass out of her ass with their mouths and downing the liquid inside.

"Haaaai Andeeeee..." Mai slurred, emitting a loud goofy laugh. "Shot?"

"MAI! GET OFF OF THERE IMMEDIATELY!"

Andy tried to go over there, but he was so dazed he tripped and fell a couple of times.

"Wheh I guh... guh...get over there... I'm whoo...whoopin all your asses!"

"Oh shit, Terry stop your brother!" Robert yelled. "T-Terry? Terry?"

But Terry was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile, Blue Mary tapped her foot impatiently as she awaited her date... and more importantly, her drink!

Finally, Terry came stumbling in with a glass in his hand and plopped down in front of her.

"Hey... got your... drink..."

Blue Mary looked down at the glass, which was half empty. "Hmmm... seems to be underpoured. Who's working the bar?"

"S-s-sorry... I couldn't keep the glass sssssssteady..."

"I see... so YOU spilled my drink. Well guess what mister? Now you're not getting your hat back."

"Wha...?"

"Yep, I decided it looks good on my head."

"NOOO! MY PRECIOUS HAT!"

 **MEANWHILE AT THE BAR...**

"ZAAAAANEEEEIKEEEEEN!"

Andy zoomed forward with a fiery elbow and plowed through all of the drunken buffoons taking advantage of his drunk out of her mind date. When Mai saw this, she was immediately lovestruck by his chivalrous act.

"OH ANDEEEE! I knew you cared about meeee!"

Mai leaped into Andy's arms, who actually caught her this time. She planted a big smooch right on his cheek.

"I knew you couldn't let another guy drink shots out of my ass!"

"Mai... if you do that again, I will whoop your hawt ass!" Andy replied.

"Ooooh... I'll try to be good, hee hee hee..."

Unfortunately, their problems weren't over yet as Jack came barging through the crowd and walked right up to them. Apparently, he witnessed the brawl that just ensued.

"There you guys are!" he bellowed. "Sorry, but no one fights in my club! I'm gonna have to ask you all to leave."

"Oh yeah?!" a drunken Ryo challenged.

"Yeah!"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"Well I got news for ya Jack... Jackalackalack... Jack bo back bananafanafofack... I've whooped your fat ass before and I'll do it again-"

Ryo's drunken rambling was cut off by a Knuckle of Fury to the face which rendered him unconscious immediately.

"Show some respect, kid. I've been doin this longer than you." Jack spat, cracking his knuckles.

"Heeeeey... nobody and I mean NOOOOBOOODYYY takes a cheap shot at my bro Ryo!" Robert slurred. "Heh...heh heh heh... 'bro Ryo'. That rhymes."

"Guys... guysssss relaaaaax... I know how to make Jack look the other way." Mai said. She stumbled over to Jack and tried to flash him again, but she instead fell over and started giggling obnoxiously.

"God... I am such a bad person." King muttered, burying her face in her hands.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately, Jack was good at his job and they were all too impaired to do anything about it. The next thing they knew, the party had been moved to the parking lot.

"You fat pig!" Robert spat, flipping him off. "How dare you ruin our fun *hic* night!"

"Just chill, Robert. We still had a good time." Ryo said, calming Robert down. "Well, YOU all did at least."

"Aw, Ryo... you're not mad at me, are you?" King asked. "I'm so sorry, but my work instincts took over."

"Guys, just a suggestion... but who says the party has to end?" Terry asked. "We could just *hic* go somewhere else."

"To be honest guys, I'm kinda tiiiired..." Yuri said, giving a loud yawn.

"Why don't we all go back to Robert's house and keep the party going?" Andy asked.

"Woooooo! Let's wreck Robert's house!" Mai cheered.

"Now wait just a minute..." Robert grumbled.

"Cmon, Robbie. We can snuggle on the couch. PLEEEEEEASE?" Yuri begged.

Robert looked into Yuri's adorable pleading eyes. Damn, he just couldn't say no to that face!

"Oh alright. Let's all go back to my place."

"YEEEEE! Thank you Robbie!" Yuri squealed, tightly hugging him.

"WOOOO! PARTY AT ROBERT'S PLACE!" Mai squealed, falling backwards against Andy who had no choice but to catch her.

"You're coming too, right Mary?" Robert asked.

They all looked at Mary, who was just sitting on top of the hood playing with Terry's hat. She finally snapped out of it and looked at all of them.

"Eh."

That was all she said before she went back to her own business.

"Ooookaaaaay... I'll take that as a yes. Welp, let's all pile in!"

"Not so fast" Andy yelled, grabbing Robert. "There is no way in heck I'm getting in a car with you after you drank so much!"

"Well who the hell's supposed to drive?" Mai asked. "Everyone's drunk except King and Blue Mary.

"Sorry, I'm taking my hawg." Blue Mary said, getting off of the hood and making her way to where she parked. "Come on, Terry."

With a shrug, Terry followed Blue Mary and the two of them departed.

"Well I guess that just leaves King."

Robert locked eyes with King, an intense look on his face.

"If you wreck my car, so help me..."

"You're very close to a Venom Strike right now." King snapped, slapping Robert on the forehead. With a sigh, she crawled into the driver's seat.

"Okay, since I'm driving I get to decide who rides shotgun. Ryo!"

"WOOO! SHOTGUN!" Ryo cheered, leaping into the seat beside King.

"Tch, whatever. You two lovebirds can play kissy face in the front, see if I care." Robert grumbled. He got in the back seat and looked over at Yuri, who had that same adorable pleasing face.

"Rooobiiiiiieeeee... can I sit in your lap?"

"Hell yes you can. Get in here!"

"WHEEEE!"

Yuri crawled into Robert's lap and the two of them snuggled tightly against each other, Yuri giggling wildly. Mai stared at Andy with eyes full of hope that he would be the same way.

"...NO!"

With a disappointed face, Mai crawled in next to Andy and sulked.

Just like before, Terry and Blue Mary were the first ones to arrive thanks to Mary's wild driving skills. Terry had to hold on extra tight since he was half drunk; he honestly thought he might fall off as the entire world spun around like a top. But nevertheless, they arrived safely at Robert's house. Since Robert had the key, they just sat on the beach for a while and looked up at the beautiful night sky. Terry was still wearing Blue Mary's jacket and Mary was still wearing Terry's hat.

"Fun day?" Terry asked.

"It was alright." Mary responded.

The two of them sat in silence for a little while longer, admiring the blue waves. Terry looked over and noticed that now SHE was shivering. Without saying a word, he carefully removed the jacket and placed it back on her.

"Oh, th-thanks. I guess you want this back too?"

She took off Terry's hat and offered it back to him.

"Ehh.. you can wear it for a while longer. It looks cute on you."

"I don't like cute. Here, take it."

Without debate Mary forcefully placed the hat back on his head, pushing it downward to temporarily blind him.

"H-hey!"

Terry playfully shoved Blue Mary as he struggled to adjust his hat back to the way he liked it. Mary couldn't help but burst out in laughter as he struggled to get it back above his forehead.

The two of them finally settled back down and continued to stare at the wide open sea. Every once in a while, Terry shot a glance at Mary; she truly looked beautiful like this. The moonlight made her golden hair shimmer and her azure eyes sparkle.

"...Terry."

Terry was so captivated by her beauty that he didn't even hear her call his name.

"Hey! Can you hear me, drunk face?"

Terry finally snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry. You know, I'm pretty mellow now. My head finally stopped spinning."

"Since we're alone right now... can we talk? Before the others arrive?"

"Talk? I thought that wasn't your thing."

"Be serious, please."

When Terry saw that her face was completely stone, he finally dropped the wisecracks. The last thing he wanted to do was piss her off.

"... I'm sorry. Let's talk then."

Blue Mary was silent for a second as she thought of the words to say. She played with her fingers for a few seconds before finally opening her mouth.

"You're the closest person to me in my life, Terry."

This surprised Terry to hear that, but it was definitely a pleasant one. He kept silent however, and allowed her to keep talking.

"You were right about me never smiling. When I lost them, I thought I would never feel joy again. But you reminded me that I'm still capable of feeling that emotion. YOU made me smile again."

"Oh... well... I don't deserve credit." Terry said, looking away. He tried to hide his embarrassment with modesty.

"Yes you do. No one else can make me feel the way you do. I'm truly grateful to you for that."

"Y-you're... w-welcome." he stammered in response. He pulled his cap down to hide his face, but he couldn't hide his fluster when her hand touched his.

"Terry, I-"

Blue Mary's sentence was interrupted by blaring headlights. Robert's car came zooming though the sand and skidded to a halt.

"...I'll tell you later."

The six of them leaped out of the car and made their way over to where Terry and Mary were sitting.

"Oooooh what's this?" Ryo teased. "You two sharing your feelings under the moonlight?"

"Yes." Blue Mary said bluntly, flicking her hair in Ryo's face and walking off.

"Cmon Robert, hurry up! My nips are starting to poke out!" Mai whined. Her nubs were indeed looking like two brass tacks right now poking through her top.

"Almost...and... DONE!"

Robert pulled the key out and opened the door, greeting the eight of them with a blast of warmth much more pleasant than the cold night air they were currently standing in. They all piled in and Robert immediately shut the door, locking it.

"Whew! That was some fun!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Yeah... while it lasted." Andy grumbled.

"Relax, we can still have some fun here." Robert said, slapping Andy's shoulders. "Let's make some drinks and put on a movie!"

"Ooooh! Fatal Fury: the Motion Picture!" Mai requested. But Andy immediately shot daggers at her.

"Mai! You know that movie brings back bad memories for Terry."

Mai looked over at Terry, who was pulling his cap even further down over his face.

"Ohhhh... I'm sorry. But for the record, I looked damn sexy in that movie."

King was minding her own business when suddenly she noticed Robert batting his eyelashes at her.

"Heeeeeeey Kingyyyy... how generous are you feeling?"

King looked at him with a strange expression. "Ummm... why?"

"Well, you ARE the best bartender in Southtown..."

King immediately put two and two together and let out a groan. "You want me to make you guys drinks."

King looked around and most everyone was giving her the same pleading look. Finally she gave in with a long sigh.

"Show me your fridge."

"Right this way, madame." Robert said, motioning to his refrigerator which was stocked with plenty of ingredients to work with. King decided that since she had worked so damn hard tonight and got nothing in return, SHE deserved a drink dammit!

Everyone observed in awe as King effortlessly prepared a perfect Bloody Mary. Her moves were swift and precise, her measurements flawless. Not a drop of vodka or tomato juice was overpoured as King set them aside and added a dash of brown sugar and Tabasco sauce. After a few more odds and ends, King garnished the concoction with a celery stalk. The glass of thick crimson liquid truly looked like a work of art as King held it up for all of them to admire before taking a sip of it herself.

"King, have I told you you're a badass?" Robert pointed out.

"I already said yes, Garcia. You don't have to sell it any longer. Now... who wants one?"

The eight of them spent the rest of the night watching movies and playing games, all the while enjoying King's masterfully prepared beverages. Needless to say, not a single one of them was going to make it home safe tonight.

 **Next... the REAL romance begins : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**MIDNIGHT**

By midnight, they were all exhausted. All the alcohol they had consumed wasn't helping matters much either. Yuri, with her small constitution, was particularly suffering.

"Uuuuughhhh I can't keep my eyes open much longer. WHOOOA!" Yuri squealed as she fell onto the soft carpet, giggling a few times. Robert tried to help her up, but he couldn't stand up straight much better.

"Ugh... guys... we overdid it." Andy groaned. "How are we gonna drive?"

"You're all welcome to stay here tonight. There's plenty of bedrooms." Robert offered.

"Heh heh... guess we don't have a choice, do we?" Terry said.

"Can we stay, Robbie?" Yuri asked.

"Of course you can, baby." Robert said with a smile. He leaned in close and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Well in that case we can share a room, tee hee..." Yuri said with a snicker.

"Thanks for letting us shack up here, Robert." Terry thanked. He groaned and massaged his temple a few times.

"Don't mention it. Whew... welp, me and the little lady here are gonna turn in. Maybe I can remember where my bedroom is..."

"Coooome ooon Roooobiieeeee..." Yuri pestered, tugging at his arm.

"Alright alright, I'm coming!"

The two of them laughed and giggled as they stumbled up the stairs, the others watching in amusement.

"I'm sure this goes without saying, but... nobody says a word to my dad about Yuri drinking. AMONG OTHER THINGS." Ryo commanded, emphasizing that last part.

So just like that, the fun night on the town evolved into a huge sleepover at Robert's beach palace. The eight of them, tired and dazed, stumbled upstairs with intent to crash into the first bedroom they could lay eyes on. But little did they know... Robert did NOT have eight bedrooms.

 **ROBERT'S ROOM**

As soon as the door slammed and the lock clicked, Robert and Yuri tackled each other and fell onto the bed. Their lips collided and their hands stayed constricted around their bodies in a tight embrace. Yuri gained the top position on the bed as she attacked Robert's face with wet kisses, her lips sometimes missing his completely. Robert's lips trailed along her chin and lower to her neck as his warm breath caused her to shudder with arousal.

"Ahhh... ahhh Robbie..."

While their lips attacked each other's faces, Robert reached his hand up and smacked Yuri's ass hard, then gave it a big squeeze.

"AAH! Robert... warn me before you do that, hee hee hee..."

"I can't help it... you're so damn sexy tonight, baby."

Robert's words had an arousing effect on Yuri, coaxing her to make the next move as she sat up and lifted Robert's shirt above his head. Robert took the opportunity to quickly snatch her pink top up over her head as well. Yuri then pressed herself back against Robert's ripped torso and resumed working oral magic on his lips. She massaged and kneaded his pecs as his hands trailed down her back and reached her ass, giving it a big squeeze with both hands. His hands slowly slid back up her ass until he reached the rim of her shorts. He slid them inside her shorts and massaged her ass through the thin fabric of her panties. While he rubbed her backside, he licked her neck upwards until he reached her lips and pressed his lips against them. As Yuri threw her head back in pleasure, she once again exposed her neck, giving Robert the perfect opportunity to attack it with wet kisses.

"Oh God... ohh Robbie... let's get naked already!" Robert didn't seem to have a problem with that, as he was ready to take it up a notch as well.

"Heh, fine. First one to strip gets to be on top!"

Yuri got off of Robert and immediately undid the hook of her pink bra, freeing her perky breasts and tiny red nipples from confinement. She started to unbutton her shorts as Robert struggled to undo his belt.

"I'm winniiiing...' she teased. With a fluid motion, she slid out of her shorts and kicked them off. She dropped her panties with almost equal speed, snatching them off of her ankle using her big toe and flinging them aside. By the time she was fully naked, Robert was still in his white and blue boxers.

"Ha! Looks like I get to ride." Yuri giggled.

"Whatever. You were wearing less clothes, cheater." Robert snorted.

As per the rules, Robert laid back against his pillow and let Yuri get back on top. She sat down on his legs and slid her hands upward until they reached the edge of his boxers. She licked her lips as she slowly pulled them downwards until his erection sprang out of confinement and pointed at the ceiling. Immediately, she leaned over and planted a kiss right on his round tip.

Clutching his manhood with one hand, she slowly started to pump up and down. A droplet of his precum oozed from his tip and covered her hand in stickiness almost immediately.

"Oh God... ahh... Yuriiii..."

Yuri stopped pumping and leaned over to give it a long, broad lick all the way up his shaft. She continued to lick it upward with quick strokes like a lollipop as her hand squeezed and played with his balls.

"Gaaah! Uhhhh...! Ahhhh! Getting... close... already!"

Yuri took it up a notch by opening her mouth and going down on his dick all the way to the back of her throat. As she reached his base, she let out a gag before pulling out and leaving a sticky trail of saliva.

Robert was trying to contain is cum as Yuri worked on his pole with her mouth. It was a tough battle, as Yuri could suck and lick like a pro! What turned on Robert the most was how every time Yuri stuffed his cock all the way in, her ass would be high in the air giving Robert a perfect view of the M shaped arch her tight buns and crevasse made.

"You like that, hmmmm? You like it when I suck on your delicious meatstick?" Yuri cooed, turning him on further with her sexy talk. She went down and slurped his balls for good measure and used her finger to trace circles around his oozing penis head.

Robert was losing control fast; he felt his hands instinctively cup Yuri's breasts and began squeezing them as his lust grew and grew. He didn't want to say anything... but damn he was close to exploding! The harder Yuri sucked on him, the harder he played with her breasts in an attempt to counterattack. But Yuri didn't let it affect her; she was bound and determined to be in control.

Finally... he had no choice but to give in.

"Yuri... ahh! Yuri... please sit on me! Ahhh... give me that tiny pussy!"

"Heh heh... I thought you'd never ask."

Yuri got up and slid Robert's boxers all the way off in order to give him some flexibility. She turned around as she mounted him, well aware that Robert liked to look at her cute booty as it bounced up and down on his cock. She leaned over and grabbed both of Robert's ankles to keep her balance; this was going to be a wild ride. Lifting her ass and positioning it right above his cock, she lowered her pussy onto it as it slid inside her perfectly.

It took a few moments to get into a good rhythm, but it no time at all Yuri was bouncing up and down on him at the speed and force that he loved.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh... ahhh yeahhh... Yuriiiii..."

"Robbie...oh God Robbie FUCK ME!"

Robert was hypnotized by the sight of her tight ass going up and down. It was uncanny how it was so firm, yet her ass cheeks jiggled ever so slightly every time they slapped against his pelvis. His cum was already building up, preparing for a massive ejection.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Let me know when you're about to cum, Robbie boy! I'm gonna suck it out of you!" Yuri moaned.

"Ahhh...! It's not much longer... AHH! FASTER!"

Yuri bounced so fast and hard that the sounds of their slapping flesh was like a clock ticking at four times its speed. This was it; Robert's cum couldn't be contained any longer.

"AAAAAAH! YURI, IT'S HAPPENING!"

As fast as possible, Yuri got off of his cock and turned back around. She opened wide and submerged her mouth on his cock as a huge blast of his white syrupy fluids pelted her throat.

"AAAAAAHHHH! AHHHHHH! GAAAAAAHH!"

"Mmmmm..." Yuri moaned as she took every drop of his sweet substance before pulling out and licking his urethra clean.

Robert's entire body was drained as he laid there breathing quite loudly. But little did he know... the job was only half done.

"Oh Robbie..."

"Huh?"

"Do you love me?"

"Oh yes."

"Good! Now it's your turn to make me cum."

"Yeah... okay... whew. Can we trade spots?"

Robert got off of the bed and Yuri laid down on the pillow, her eyes fixated on Robert's cute ass as he turned back around.

"You comfy?" he asked.

"Yeah... now make the magic happen, baby."

"Coming right up."

"Ha! I see what you did there."

Yuri spread her legs as she stifled a squeal of excitement. She was already close to her orgasm after feeling Robert's thick meaty pole inside her. The thought of what he was about to do made her get wet in seconds.

Robert crawled over to Yuri and leaned down, planting a kiss on her tender nipple. Judging by the tiny squeak, she seemed to like that, so he did it again. The third kiss went lower and the one after that lower as he worked his way down her abdomen with kisses.

"Oh Robbie, that's-OOOOHHH ROBBIE!"

Yuri was so distracted by his mouth that she was completely caught off guard when he slid two fingers into her wet folds and began circling them around inside her.

"Ahhh...ahh..."

Robert's kisses combined with his fingering was putting Yuri close to the edge and fast. He could feel her getting extremely wet, so he put a third finger inside her pussy and began slowly pumping.

"Oh Robbie... ooh finger me good...!"

Yuri was enjoying this, but she knew that Robert was only on medium speed. He was teasing her... but God it felt good! He was still sending tingles through her nipples as he licked her tiny little nubs, and his fingers were slowly starting to increase in speed.

"Just give the word baby..." Robert whispered, planting a kiss on her ear.

"Okay Robbie... DO IT!"

Robert curled his fingers and started jackhammering her wet pussy with every ounce of his strength. Immediately, he could tell this was making a difference. His curled fingers were touching her g spot with every thrust.

"OH GOD! OH ROBBIE! ROBBIE! OH ROBBIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Yuri arched up as her pussy starting convulsing and her pressure built to the peak. It wouldn't be long now...

"ROBBIE! OH IT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN! I'M ABOUT TO SPEW!"

Robert pulled his fingers out and put them on her clitoris as he rubbed it hard in a circular motion. He used his other hand to rub her labia and the combined sensation finally put her over the edge.

"OH ROBBIE! YEEEEEES!"

Yuri's pussy spewed a huge stream almost four feet in distance before it touched down on the sheets, soaking them and leaving a huge dark stain. Robert continued to rub as her pussy convulsed slower...slower... until it finally stopped like a dead heartbeat.

"Oh Robert, let me snuggle on top of you..."

Robert crawled underneath the sheets and Yuri did as well, getting on top of Robert and laying her head on his chest. Robert held her tight in his arms, gently caressing her bare back.

"Mmmm... that was so awesome, you ponytailed hunk you."

"It's easy when my girlfriend is a little cutie cupcake."

"Awww Robbie... I love it when you say stuff."

Yuri kissed Robert's chest and worked her way up his neck, earning a chuckle or two from her ticklish man.

"Yuri... can I ask you something? Actually, I've been meaning to ask you all day."

"Sure. what is it?"

"First... promise you won't squeal. You might wake everyone up."

"Oh I think they heard us anyway, Robert. Anyways, what is it? The suspense is killing me!"

"Well... since I got this new house and all... I was wondering if maybe you... you know..."

"Robert... are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"I mean, not marriage! Not yet. But... you could at least come live with me?"

"EEEEEEEEE! YES YES YES YES YES! Oh... I squealed, tee hee."

"Heh... of course you did."

"So you're really cool with it? You won't get tired of me after one week?"

"Of course not! I could never get tired of you, my little baby doll."

"Awwwwww ROBBIE! I love you..."

The two of them mustered up the energy for one more passionate kiss before finally drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Terry yawned and groaned a few times as he stumbled down the hallway to look for a bedroom. He told Blue Mary he was fine, but that was BEFORE King used her talents as a bartender to whip up a buttload of fancy drinks. He was seriously having trouble walking, much less walking straight.

"Where are you going?" a voice called from behind. Terry turned around and came face to face with Blue Mary.

"Th-the same place they're all going. I'm tired."

"I've already got us a room. Follow me."

"Wha..?"

Without warning, Blue Mary grabbed Terry's arm and dragged him behind her. It surprised Terry that she was still able to drag him like that and walk in a straight line. She had consumed a LOT of alcohol tonight.

They arrived at a vacant bedroom and the two of them went inside, Blue Mary shutting the door.

"Listen, Mary... I don't know if-"

"Will you just kiss me already?"

Mary pushed Terry against the door and pressed her body against his, then leaned in close and gently touched his lips with hers. Terry immediately felt a rush of blood flowing to his manhood from the feeling of her lips and her huge boobs squished against his chest. Desperate to hide his imminent arousal, Terry broke the kiss and gently pushed her back a few inches.

"Mary, wait. You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk." Mary replied, her eyes locked on his. "Look into my eyes. I'm more sober than I've ever been in my life. You know how I feel about you, and I know how you feel about me. I just want to make this work already!"

Mary pressed her face against Terry's chest and put her arms around him. Terry could feel his shirt getting wet with tears, but Mary didn't sob or weep. Her voice didn't break. The tears just... flowed.

"Make... what work? You and me?" he asked.

"Yes. I need you desperately, Terry. You're the only person in this world I feel anything for. And I'm scared of losing you."

"Mary..."

"I lost the only two people I loved. If I lose you... I might as well die."

Terry was surprised right now to see Blue Mary pour out her feelings like this. She was such a strong, stoic woman who always repressed her feelings. Seeing her in this state was a first for him... and he felt special knowing that he could do this to her. She truly did love him if she could show this kind of emotion towards him.

"Mary... I've lost people I loved too. Women that I wanted to share my life with... they died right in front of me. I'm just as scared of losing you as you are me. But that's why we CAN make this work. We've suffered together. And now... we can heal together."

Mary looked up at Terry, tears still in her eyes but her face as stoic as ever.

"Promise me." she commanded.

Terry reached his hand up and stroked her face, wiping the tears away with his finger.

"Of course... but you have to promise me something to. Promise that you'll smile for me more."

Mary couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. Terry had this uncanny ability to make her happy.

"Is this good enough for you?"

"Beautiful." Terry replied, ruffling her hair. He stopped and stretched, giving a loud yawn.

"Wheeew... I'm tired. Night, Mary."

Terry started to open the door, but Mary grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave." she whispered.

Terry scratched his head nervously. "You... you wanna sleep together?"

Mary didn't answer; she walked over to the bed and pulled back the sheets, then just stared at Terry.

"Pick a side."

Terry's insides were getting extremely hot as he stepped towards the bed; he wasn't sure he could control his arousal with Blue Mary snuggling against him. To avoid taking things too fast and ruining their relationship, Terry decided to wear as much clothing as possible as he crawled into the left side of the bed. He did remove his cap however, as sleeping with a hat on was quite uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, Blue Mary didn't care very much for sleeping with pants on. After shedding her green jacket and neatly folding it, she removed her big ass brown belt and slipped out of her blue pants. Terry tried desperately to look away, but damn her legs looked good in those lacy blue panties!

"Deep breaths, Terry..." Terry silently muttered.

"Did you say something?" Mary asked.

"No, I didn't say-GUH!"

The REAL surprise came when Mary reached inside her top and started fumbling around. Suddenly, her lacy blue bra fell out of her shirt and hit the floor.

"M-M-M-Mary..."

"What? Sleeping with a bra on can damage my goods."

Terry was thankful when Mary finally stopped stripping and crawled into bed beside him. Unfortunately, his suffering wasn't at an end though. The flood flow in his penis became a rock hard boner when Mary rolled over on top of him.

"Can I sleep like this?" Mary asked, giving Terry some cute puppy eyes.

"Y-y-yeah..."

"Awww, thanks."

Mary kissed his nose and gave a tiny giggle as she rested her head under his chin, her hands on his torso and her legs draped over his.

Terry closed his eyes and tried to breathe slow and deep, but he couldn't help but emit fast, short breaths. He had nothing but respect for Mary, and would never dream of doing anything to take advantage of her... but she WAS extremely sexy and causing a tepee to form in his jeans.

As the two of them laid there, Terry couldn't help but wonder if Mary was feeling the same way he was. She carried herself with such confidence... what would she say if he tried something? Anything? Would she kick him out of the room? Never talk to him again? Or maybe she would break his arms and legs like twigs!

Terry took a deep breath as his hand trailed down her back, going lower and lower past her crop top and down her bare waist. He was extremely nervous; this next move could be the death of him. With a deep breath and a burst of courage, he trailed his hand down lower until he reached her ass and started massaging it in a circular motion.

Naturally as soon as she felt a hand on her ass, Blue Mary's head shot up. The two of them locked eyes for a second, Terry wondering what was going through her mind right now. She just stared at him, a lock of her golden hair touching his face.

Finally, the tense moment was over and Terry breathed a sigh of relief once he saw the smile spread upon her face.

"Look at you, being all bold." she whispered. She leaned down and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth, then went higher to his lips. She pelted his lips with multiple quick pecks as her hands trailed up and down his shoulders.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't help myself." Terry whispered between kisses. "You're so beautiful, Mary... you're so damn fine..."

"Relax, I'm cool with it." Mary replied. " I was actually expecting you to jump me before the night was over, heh heh..."

"R-really?"

"Hey, if you didn't then I would. I was this close to making a move on you."

"Oh... I thought your move was getting half naked then laying on top of me."

"Nah, that was just being friendly. If you wanna see my REAL move all you have to do is ask."

However, Terry had other plans. Mary suddenly felt herself being lifted and rolled aside as Terry got up and pulled the sheets back. Now that he knew she consented, Terry felt a lot more relaxed and confident. He stripped his tanktop off, followed by his jeans, then looked at Mary with a determined smile.

As soon as Mary saw the look in his eyes, she knew he wasn't going to let her run the show. With a shrug, she laid back against the pillow and eagerly awaited what Terry had in store for her.

"Just promise you'll be gentle." Mary pleaded.

Terry crawled up to Mary on all fours, his rippling torso and huge muscular arms already stirring emotions in her lower area. He tried to tease her, hanging far enough back that she couldn't touch him. But slowly... like a predator preparing to strike... he crawled closer and closer to her.

Mary was getting extremely horny from looking at his body and the huge tent in his boxers. As soon as he was close enough, she stretched her arms as far as they could to run them down his bare torso. As soon as she managed to cop a feel, Terry crawled on top of her and pinned her arms to her sides. Their hungry eyes stayed locked as Terry pressed his lips against hers and kissed her in a way that she had almost forgotten.

Mary closed her eyes and took in the sensations... and the memories. His hands slid up her top, squeezing and kneading her bare breasts. His palms gently grazed her nipples as his tongue wriggled against hers. Yes, these feelings were almost forgotten... but Terry was reminding her what it felt like to be loved.

"Mmm...mmm..." Mary moaned into his mouth. Her arms wrapped around him, her hands sliding up and down his back, fingers digging into flesh. As soon as Terry felt her hands, his own hand movements intensified against her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them a bit harder than before. His lips pressed more forcefully against hers as Blue Mary wrapped her legs around his waist.

Terry was trying to take things slow, but he was getting hungrier and wilder. Before he went ballistic, he stopped to make sure Mary was okay.

"Hey... listen, if you want to stop-"

"NO!" Blue Mary abruptly replied. "Please Terry, I need this. I need to be loved again. Please... don't stop."

When Terry saw the pleading look in her eyes, he knew that she wanted this badly. For so long, the death of her lover had left a huge void inside her. Terry knew this, because HE also felt this same emptiness. But now, on this passionate, bliss filled night in Robert's beach house... that void in both of them would finally be filled. These two tortured souls would finally become one and heal together.

Blue Mary let go of Terry and lifted her arms above her head with a smile. Terry immediately knew what she wanted. Placing both hands on her waist, he leaned down and kissed her navel, then slowly worked his way up with kisses. His hands massaged her smooth waist as they trailed upwards higher and higher, finally reaching her red crop top. Clutching the fabric with both of his thumbs, he lifted it high above her head and free of her body. Her breasts jiggled as soon as they were free of the red clothing.

Terry leaned down and planted kisses on her bountiful tit flesh, all the while using a hand to gently bounce the other breast. His other hand continued to squeeze and massage her waist.

"Ahh.. right there... ahhhhh..."

Terry went higher and started planting kisses around her reddish pink nipple. His lips missed her nub but pressed against her areola as he kissed clockwise around her nub. Finally after going in a circle, he put his lips against her nub and gently suckled it.

Mary's head went back and her body arched as Terry's soft lips caressed her nipple. She was in such pleasure that her hands grabbed his head and forcefully shoved his face between her boobs. She moaned as his warm breath tickled her cleavage and he planted wet kisses up her chest until finally reaching her lips again. This time their kiss was INTENSE as Mary and Terry hugged each other tight and began rolling around on the sheets. Terry kept his lips locked against hers, but occasionally broke off to run his lips up and down her neck.

"Ahh, Terry... I want you inside me now..." Mary begged.

Terry's hands fumbled around the waist of her panties as he struggled to pull them down. Finally after regaining his top position, Terry yanked her panties down the rest of the way and cast them aside. He then dropped his boxers, finally freeing his erection that throbbed and begged to become one with her.

"Please hold me while you do it... squeeze me... like he used to."

Terry let Mary up and the two of them locked eyes for a second, preparing for the final step. With this consummation, they would form an unbreakable bond together. A bond that WOULDN'T be severed like the past ones they both grieved over.

"Come here." Terry beckoned.

Mary crawled over to Terry and sat down in his lap, pressing tightly against him and burying her face in his neck. Their arms tightened against each other like plastic wrap as Terry put his head on her shoulder. They both took a deep breath...

"I'm ready." Mary whispered.

Terry closed his eyes and slowly slid inside Mary's wet cave, earning a gasp from his lover upon entry. The gasp was replaced by a sigh of pleasure as Mary's body relaxed against him.

Terry collapsed against Mary, pinning her to the bed as he started to pump inside her.

"Ahhh... ahhhh!" Mary squealed with every thrust.

"Are you okay..,?"

"I'm fine! I'm better than fine... ahhh! Terryyyyyy!"

The two of them showed excellent stamina as their perpetual thrusting continued for nearly 20 minutes. Terry slid inside her fast and hard, her breasts creating a warm friction against his chest which fueled his libido even further. They couldn't keep their faces buried against each other any longer as they both poked their heads up and smashed lips once again. Their kisses were sloppy, their breathing wild and uncontrollable. Mary's whimpers were equally matched by Terry's moans.

"Oh God it's coming...! Ohhh don't let go of me, Terry!"

"I won't...! AHH! It's happening to me too...!"

Their eyes shut tight and bodies clenched as a simultaneous orgasm rocked them both. Their bodies kept their perpetual motion as the orgasm traveled through them like electricity, sapping their strength and energy until their bodies finally fell limp.

The two of them had to stay there for a second, as the orgasm rendered them both immobile. But finally, after a tiny breathing period, They managed to crawl back under the sheets and snuggle up to each other.

"Whew... you're pretty good, Terry Bogard." Mary said in a joking tone.

"You weren't half bad yourself." Terry replied back with a grin.

"I lied about one thing, though."

"Huh?"

"I am pretty fucking buzzed right now."

"Heh. Join the club."

That was the last words shared between them that night as they passed out in each other's arms. Neither of them needed to say "I love you"... they both had known that for a long time now.


	6. Chapter 6

**ANDY'S ROOM**

"WOOOOOOOOO Andeeeeeee I'm sooo DRUUUUUUNK" Mai slurred as she stumbled into Andy's chosen room and collapsed on his bed.

"Ah, so am I..." Andy groaned, holding his head. Suddenly, the realization hit him... Mai was on his bed.

"And what do you think YOU'RE doing?!"

Mai rolled over and looked at him, giving her most pitiful puppy eyes. Andy tried hard not to look at her boobs, which were nearly popping out of her top.

"But Andyyyy... you want to protect me, don't you? You can't leave me alone while I'm drunk like this!"

Andy let out a sigh. He knew she was just saying that, but his good nature got the best of him. After all, he didn't want her to wander off drunk and have a group of men do shots out of her ass again.

"Gaaaaaah fine. You can sleep in that bed and I'll sleep on the- WHOOAAA!"

Andy was suddenly caught off guard by Mai leaping onto his back and pulling him down onto the bed. As soon as he was down, she quickly scrambled and got on top of him, pinning his arms. Andy tried to get up, but he was trapped underneath her gigantic boobs. He couldn't even move his legs, as his pelvis was trapped under the weight of her huge plump ass.

"MAI! Guh! Get... of off... GUH! GET OFF!"

"Andy... I want you to answer a question. And I want your HONEST TO GOD ANSWER. Understand?"

When Andy looked into Mai's eyes and saw her serious face, he realized that this wasn't just drunken rambling. It was surprising, to say the least.

"...Okay. Ask me." Andy said softly.

"Do you love me? Do you truly, honestly, deeply love me?" Mai asked.

Oh shit! He hated it when she asked him that! But there was something about the way she worded it that told him that he wasn't going to worm his way out of this one. Andy HATED to show emotion, much less sappiness. But deep down inside, he knew that he truly cared about Mai and never wanted to hurt her. So for her sake... he was going to be honest.

"...Of course I do."

"Then why don't you show it!" Mai whined. "I always try to be sexy for you, and you just *hic* act like I'm an embarrassment!"

"But Mai... I can't help it! I just don't show those kind of emotions! I just... I don't like it when you act that way."

To Andy's surprise, Mai smiled. Strange... he was expecting the OPPOSITE reaction.

"You can't lie to me, Andy. Your pants gave you away, tee hee..."

"What do you... GAAAAAH!"

Andy looked down and noticed that his crotch area looked kind of... elevated. With a giggle, Mai picked her ass up for a second and Andy's dick shot up through his pants like pitching a tent.

"AH HA! Just as I thought. You DO like it when I'm sexy!"

"I... uhhhh... I... oh shit."

"You liked me sitting on you, hmmm? Did you like my fat, jiggly ass cheeks sitting on your throbbing cock?"

Andy cringed at Mai's sexy talk, but he suddenly whimpered when Mai turned around and got on all fours, sticking her ass in Andy's face and spanking it. Every time her hand touched her plump ass cheek, it jiggled wildly for seconds. Her red thong was so tiny that it didn't even cover a single inch of her ass crack.

"Maiiii... what are you doing...?"

"I can see right through you, Andy. I know the truth. The truth is, you DO love me. You're turned on by the sight of me. But you're so damn uptight that you refuse to show it!"

"Mai, stop this- AHHHH!"

But Mai didn't stop; instead, she took it up a notch by sitting down in his lap and grinding against his rock hard erection.

"What do you want from meeee?!" Andy whined, trying hard not to cum by accident.

"I want you to admit that you're repressing your feelings."

"I don't know what you- AHHHHHH!"

Mai started bouncing up and down in his lap, her ass cheeks squishing like pillows every time she impacted against him.

"Ahhh! Guh...gaaaah! OKAY, I ADMIT IT! YOU'RE THE SEXIEST FUCKING THING IN THE UNIVERSE, MAI SHIRANUI! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"

"Really?! That's so sweet!" Mai squealed, turning around. "Oh thank you Andy THANK YOU!"

Mai was so overcome with joy that she tackled Andy and attacked his lips with a deep wet kiss. She held it for about 30 seconds before pulling away with a loud exhale.

"Ahhhhh! That's the stuff! Cmon Andy, let's get wild!"

"Mai, WAIT!"

Andy forcefully grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from making any more wild movements. He stared into her eyes for a second, indicating to her to calm down and listen.

"Mai... I've never done something like this before. Don't you think we're going a little fast?"

Mai smiled and let out a sigh. "Andy, for Pete's sake! You're STILL repressing your feelings! Look, do you want me or not?"

"Um.. uhh... y-yes."

"Then just GO FOR IT! Don't stop and think... don't worry about stuff so much! Just once... I want to see you go crazy. Just leave it all behind and go fucking nuts!"

"W-well..."

Andy stopped and thought for a second. Mai DID have a point; Andy was wasting his life worrying and hesitating while Mai liked to live on the edge. He would have to be stupid to pass this up. Maybe sex with Mai was exactly what he needed to change his life!

And with that thought in mind... Andy's answer was decided.

"Mai... let's fuck."

"I'VE WAITED SO LONG TO HEAR THAT!" Mai squealed.

With a seductive smile, Mai shoved Andy onto his back. Andy gulped; he was extremely nervous, as this was his first time.

"M-Mai, just take it easy..."

"Don't worry, Andy. I won't hurt you..." Mai whispered. "Just take off your shirt like a good boy and prepare for the night of your life.

Andy gulped and stripped out of his black tanktop. But he was just making Mai's job easier; the truth is, Mai wanted him completely naked. This became apparent when Andy's pants were slid down to his ankles, followed by his boxers. His huge towering cock was rock hard, which wasn't a surprise for Mai; she had that effect on most men.

Mai wasted no time stripping naked as well, removing her top and freeing her large, jiggling orbs. She then got off the bed and started moving her hips back and forth.

Andy looked at her strangely. "Uhhhh... what are you doing?"

"Just give me a second!" Mai replied. "Almost...almost... there we go!"

Finally Mai slid down her thong and stepped out of it. Apparently, it was so far up her ass that it took a little extra effort to remove it.

Andy wasn't sure if it was his own lack of stamina or just Mai's angelic body, but he was already close to cumming from just seeing her naked.

"Oh, God Mai..."

When Mai's skirt finally slid down and she was in her fully natural form, Andy's hand suddenly shot to his dick and started pumping. Mai had an almost supernatural beauty that made him instinctively want to cum from her naked appearance.

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast, naughty boy!" Mai yelled. She crawled on top of Andy and pried his hands apart. Little did she know, her current position on top of him: ass smothering his dick and huge globes smothering his face, only served to further incite his premature orgasm.

"Now what made you wanna go and jerk off like that?" Mai whispered in a scolding tone.

"Mmmph mmmph mmm mmm mmmmmph" Andy muttered, his voice muffled by Mai's huge tits against his face.

"If you wanna cum so bad... I can do that for you."

Mai started sliding back and forth in his lap, giving Andy the greatest assjob any man could ask for. His dick was literally trapped, lodged in between her ass cheeks like a hot dog stuffed in a bun. The only way his dick could be freed is when his sticky white cum erupted and made it slippery enough to slide out.

"MMMPH! MMMM MMMPH!" Andy moaned, still muffled by her boobs.

"Oooooh I can tell you like that." Mai giggled. "What if I went up and down like THIS?"

Mai started bouncing up and down on top of Andy dick, precum being squeezed out him like toothpaste from a tube. Judging from Andy's loud muffled screams, he seemed to be liking it a lot.

"MMPH! MMMPH! MMMMMMMMMMMMPH!"

Andy's entire body arched and Mai knew that he had reached a climax. Mai gasped when she felt Andy's warm liquid oozing all over her ass. When she stood up, several thick strings of white cum were hanging from her ass.

"Damn Andy... that didn't take too long, now did it?"

"I'm sorry!" Andy yelled, finally free from her suffocating breasts. "I told you I was inexperienced!"

Mai bent down and picked up Andy's tanktop, making sure to stay in that position for a second to give Andy a good glimpse of her asshole. She then proceeded to use Andy's tanktop to wipe all of the cum drizzling from her ass. When she was finally clean, she threw the tanktop aside and crawled over to Andy, laying on top of him.

"I guess I'll just have to make you hard again, won't I?" Mai whispered, planting a kiss on his ear.

"Mai... have I been the biggest dumbass on the planet?" Andy asked, closing his eyes and enjoying Mai's lips kissing down his neck.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked with a giggle, going even lower down his chest with kisses.

"Just knowing that THIS is what I've been missing out on all this time... it really makes me feel like a dumbass for turning you down so much. I mean, you're the sexiest fucking woman on the planet. Men would kill their wives just to have a night with you. How could I be so stupid for so long-"

Mai cut off Andy's rant with a deep kiss on his lips.

"Aw, don't feel bad Andy... we have all the time in the world to catch up." she whispered.

Mai draped her legs over Andy to get in a full mount and really started kissing him like she meant it. Her hands slid up and down his face, her boobs squishing and rubbing against him like two soft balloons. Andy reached over and grabbed her ass cheeks in both hands and started playing with them, bouncing and jiggling them like gelatin and kneading them like putty. Mai's loud moans and the touch of her sexy body had Andy's blood flowing again in no time.

"Ahh.. Mai... AHH! Mai... it's...!"

"Mmmm... ohhh Andy... OOH! Looks like you're hard again, hee hee..."

Sure enough, Andy's boner was rock hard again and poking against Mai. After a few more kisses, Mai got off of Andy and prepared for round two. She looked down hungrily at Andy's pulsing organ. It looked even larger than the first time she sat on it!

"Wowee Andy... I'm kinda excited to have that shoved inside me." Mai said in a sultry tone, licking her lips to further turn Andy on. "But I can't help but wonder if you're holding out on me. So just in case..."

Mai leaned down and ran her tongue down Andy's shaft, earning a loud grunt of surprise from the unsuspecting Andy.

"M-M-Mai! What are you.. ahh... doing?"

"I want you as hard as possible before you fuck me dry." Mai growled sexily. "So I'm gonna make you horny as hell until your cock is BEGGING to be inside my tight pussy."

"Damn Mai... I've never heard you talk like thAAAAAAAT!"

Mai took Andy's cock in her mouth and wasted no time slurping it like a straw inside a thick milkshake. Andy was lost in the mix of emotions he was feeling as Mai sucked him off. He was feeling insane pleasure, but at the same time... he was still cursing himself for missing out on this for so long! All he had to do was reciprocate Mai's feelings, and he could have had her sweet ass every night!

But that's not the only thing he felt bad about. He felt bad for the way he's treated Mai. All this time, throwing herself at him... what right did he have to be so selfish? He was going to make things right... no matter how many times he came, he was going to give Mai the night she deserves!

"Ahh...M-Mai... ahhh... Mai...?"

"Yes, my sweet hunk?"

"Please... I want to make up for all the times I've pushed you away."

"Oh really? That's so romantic of you, my love! But it's not your turn yet, Andy sweetie. Just let me worship your perfect cock for a little while longer and then you can do whatever you want to me, kay?"

Mai was so turned on by Andy's sudden burst of chivalry that she decided to give him a special treat. Finally taking her mouth off of Andy's cock, Mai looked at Andy lustfully and rubbed her breasts.

"Andy... how would you rate my fantastic bosom?"

Andy took a moment to just stare at and admire her big bouncy jugs. "Well... out of 10, I'd say they're somewhat close to... 1,000,000,000,000."

"Aw, you smooth ninja you. That's just the answer I was looking for."

Suddenly, Mai leaned down and smothered Andy's cock with the very breasts he just complimented. The crushing weight of her two funbags was a little startling at first, but they still felt as soft and heavenly as Andy hoped they would.

"How would you like to cum all over these tatas you love so much?"

Andy stared at Mai with eyes wide. "I... would love that very much."

"Two right answers in a row! You're on a roll, Andy baby. I think you deserve a REWARD."

Mai got to work smothering Andy's dick and rubbing it in between her huge flesh mounds. She squeezed them tight against his penis head and started going at it hard.

"Oh my freaking God..."

Andy was oozing precum in seconds as he was fucked by the greatest tits in the universe. They were like two warm soft pillows squeezing the cum out of him with every thrust. He was mesmerized by her big round nipples going up and down as his penis tip emerged from her cleavage and oozed precum all over them.

"Ohh Andy... your wet cock is covering me in sticky spunk. I think you're going to have an even bigger explosion that before!"

"Ahhh Mai... I love you... I'm so sorry for everything... I'll never deny you again! I'll give you everything you ever wanted... just don't stop fucking my cock with those incredible melons!"

Mai spread her breasts apart and started ping ponging Andy's dick in between them. His dick moved back and forth like a joystick, slapping against her tits and spraying tiny droplets of cum all over them.

"Ohhhh God... I think it's happening... OHHHH MAAAAAAI!"

Mai knew what that loud moan meant, so she quickly enclosed her breasts around Andy's penis and rubbed up and down as fast as she could.

"Ahhh!" she squealed when she felt an eruption of warm liquid spurting between her boobs. She looked down at her cleavage and noticed Andy's white gravy gushing out of the top like a geyser.

"WOOOO Andy that's a lot of cum!" Mai giggled. She reached down and grabbed Andy's tanktop to wipe the sticky substance free of her breasts.

After that intense blast, Andy was starting to feel a little exhausted. He wasn't sure he could keep his promise after all... NO! He couldn't think like that! Mai was faithful to him for so long, and he looked in the other direction. This was the only way he could make things right! He was going to give Mai Shiranui what she wanted and deserved: every last throbbing inch of his love!

"That was freakin awesome Mai... thank you." Andy said with a happy sigh.

"It's the least I could do for my sweetie sweetheart." Mai giggled, putting her arms around Andy and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"Andy?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me you love me."

"I'll do you one even better."

"What do you me-WHOOOA!"

With impressive strength, Andy lifted Mai up high and slammed her against the pillow, her breasts jiggling uncontrollably upon impact.

"Andy..." Mai moaned, turned on by his aggressiveness.

"Shhhhh... I promised I'd pay you back, and I'm going to. Even if it takes all night."

"Oooooh I like it when you talk like that..."

Andy knelt down, shoved his face in between her breasts and started motorboating them with his tongue stuck out. He shook his head so wildly that his cold wet tongue grazed her nipples a few times, sending a shiver of pleasure through Mai's body.

Andy stopped motorboating and resorted to planting wet kisses all over her breasts. He alternated between the two with his lips, every once in a while latching onto her breast and sucking her tender flesh.

"Ooohh...ahhh Andy... ohh Andy this is awesome!"

Andy squeezed and kneaded the right breast while he sucked on her left one, Mai's moans echoing in his ear. He sucked on her plump nipple for a few seconds, then planted a tiny kiss on it and worked his way up her breast with kisses until he was kissing her neck. His other hand pinched and squeezed her right nipple, alternating between hard pinches and gently rubbing it with his forefinger.

The tingling in Mai's nipples reverburated throughout her entire body... including her pussy, which was starting to get damp. Just like Andy a little while ago, Mai couldn't control herself either as she shoved two fingers inside her and started masturbating.

"Oh no you don't!" Andy yelled, pinning Mai's arms before shoving his face back into her boobs and kissing them.

"Ahhhh...An...dy... ahhh... I couldn't help it... ahh this is too good!"

"Allow ME to do that for you..." Andy whispered in her ear.

Andy spread Mai's legs apart and stuck his tongue inside her wet pink cavern. While he licked the precum out of her, his hands continued to play with the huge breasts he loved so much.

"Ohhhh God Andy... ohhh Andy... ohhh ANDY!"

Mai's moaning his name was sweet music to his ears as Andy worked his tongue inside her pussy like never before all the while squeezing her funbags. Mai's body was already arching, preparing for a huge explosion.

"Ohhhh Andyyyyyy... I knew... it would be worth it... saving myself for you... I dreamed of the night you would do this to me... OHHHHH ANDY I LOVE YOU SO MUUUUUUUCH!"

Mai squealed his name as her first orgasm spewed and pelted Andy in the face. Andy latched his mouth onto her pussy and slurped up every drop of her sweet juices as her pussy contracted rapidly.

"Andy... whew! That was the best..." Mai giggled. She grabbed Andy and pulled him against her, resting his head on her chest and gently stroking the back of his head.

"Did you mean what you said? About saving yourself for me?" Andy asked, his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course... I couldn't dream of being with another man as long as I have you."

"Mai... oh Mai... gaaaah I feel like such an idiot! I'm so sorry for being such a stick in the mud this whole time. I promise I'll show you the affection you deserve from now on!"

"Even in public?"

"EVEN in public! I want the world to know that you're all mine."

"Oooooooh Andy... if you keep talking like this, you're going to make me horny again... OOH! Too late!"

"That's good... because we're not even CLOSE to done."

And grabbed Mai and flipped her over so she was laying on her stomach. He took a moment to really admire the amazing sight of her ass. He wanted to grab those jiggly slabs of meat and squeeze them all night. And he did just that. Placing a hand on each ass cheek, he moved his hands back and forth as he squeezed and stretched her thick meat.

"Hee hee hee! Oooh that tickles!" Mai giggled. "Mmmm Andy... would THIS be better?"

Mai got on all fours and stuck her juicy ass in the air, shaking it in front of Andy. As her hips moved back and forth, her ass cheeks also swung wildly left and right. Andy was mesmerized by their perpetual motion.

"Andy... I don't feel your hands!" Mai whined.

"Sorry babe... I was just distracted by your beautiful buns for a sec." Andy replied with a chuckle.

Andy grabbed a cheek in each hand and shoved his tongue inside her exposed pussy. Mai's eyes shot open as soon as she felt the wet object plow inside her.

Andy pumped inside her pussy with his tongue while his hands bounced, squeezed, and jiggled her huge slabs of butt fat.

"Ooooh I like this! OHHH! OH ANDY I LIKE THAT A LOT!"

Andy decided to take it up a notch. With his tongue still inside her cave, Andy drew his hand back and smacked her ass as hard as he could.

"HOLY SHIT ANDY!"

One hand smacked her cheek while the other hand squeezed her other cheek. All the while, Andy was fucking Mai with his tongue. Her juices were already dripping as Mai moaned loud enough to wake up the whole house.

"Ohhhh Andy! ANDYYYY! Play with my ass, Andy! Make it yours!"

Andy used his hands to play Mai's buns like a pair of bongos, each slap causing them to jiggle like a gelatin dessert. Mai couldn't decide what was better: the pleasurable sting of her ass being whacked, or Andy's wet tongue fucking her pussy. But she did know one thing... she was desperate for his dick.

"Andy... I need your fat rod inside me...please don't make me beg! PLEASE FUCK ME ANDY!"

Andy pulled his tongue out and planted a kiss on her ass, then rubbed her buns in a circular motion.

"That's all you have to say, baby." he replied.

Andy positioned his cock for entry, rubbing it between her ass a few times to get himself as hard as possible. He grabbed his organ and smacked it against her jiggling ass a few times; it was as rigid as it was going to get.

"Perfect..." Andy muttered. "Okay Mai, this is it. Ready?"

"YES! I was born ready! Give me every last inch of your big fat love organ!"

Andy grabbed a cheek in each hand to keep himself balanced and started pounding her pussy with hard, sharp thrusts. Immediately, both of them started moaning up a storm.

"Ohhh shit... ohh shit! Mai... ahhh Mai!"

"ANDY! ANDY YEEEES!"

The harder Andy pumped inside her, the harder he squeezed her ass meat. He could feel his whole body aching as he put every last ounce of strength he had into each thrust. He was fucking her for all the lost time... this one orgasm was going to make up for everything!

"Oh Andy... Andy... Andy... ANDY! I'VE WAITED MY WHOLE LIFE FOR THIS!"

"GUUH! AHHH! GAAAAH! TELL ME THE WAIT WAS WORTH IT!"

"IT WAS WORTH IT! I WOULD WAIT 1000 MORE YEARS JUST TO FEEL YOUR COCK INSIDE ME!"

"YOU WON'T HAVE TO!"

Andy tapped into an energy he didn't know he had. His stamina was incredible; he kept the same pace inside Mai's tight pussy as minutes and minutes passed by. He wasn't going to cum until he gave her an orgasm to surpass all others!

Andy heard a loud whimper from Mai... he knew she was close.

"Ohhhhhh Andyyyyy... don't stop please! Don't stop until I cum... IT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN!"

Andy could feel Mai's walls closing in around his cock, so he started thrusting as hard as humanly possible to the extent that his back was hurting. Mai moaned and screamed his name as her pussy started convulsing.

"Andy! Andy! Andy! ANDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

A huge squirt of her woman juices splattered all over Andy, followed by another, and another. It looked like every last drop of fluid in Mai's body was being squirted out of her pussy with tremendous velocity.

"GAAAAAAAH MAIIIIIIIII!"

Andy closed his eyes and moaned as he shot his load inside Mai. His orgasm was massive as another shot of white spunk followed the first one. Finally, as if their fates were entwined, Mai's pussy and Andy's dick spewed one last blast of cum before they both collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. It took every last ounce of energy to crawl under the sheets and snuggle up to each other.

"Whew... Andy... that was everything I've wanted and more." Mai whispered, her head on his chest.

"I'm glad I could finally make you happy." Andy replied.

"Oh Andy... you've already made me happy." Mai whispered, planting a tiny kiss on his pec.

"But..."

"Andy... I was happy just being able to spend days with you. You could have shunned me... never gave me your attention... but you didn't. Even when you act all squeamish... you still look out for me and protect me. You treat me like royalty."

"But... I still feel bad for not giving you what you've wanted for so long. It's just that... you're so beautiful and I was afraid... I couldn't please you."

"Oh you pleased me, Andy. You pleased the shit out of me, hee hee..."

The two of them were silent for a little while, their breathing soft. Mai was comfortable snuggling against Andy, who had his arms around her.

"Andy..." she whispered. "...can you do ONE more thing for me?"

"Of course."

"Kiss me. And I mean REALLY kiss me. Like you mean it."

Mai poked her head up and looked into Andy's eyes. He closed them and puckered up, getting closer to Mai's lips. Mai closed her eyes and puckered up as well, meeting him halfway. Their lips touched and locked tight, both of them holding it for 30 whole seconds. Finally their lips pulled away with a loud wet smack.

"Thank you Andy." Mai whispered, putting her head back on his chest.

"You're welcome, my love..." Andy whispered back, tightening his embrace around her. That was their last words as sleep came over them.


	7. Chapter 7

**RYO'S ROOM**

Ryo couldn't sleep, as he had the misfortune of picking the bedroom right next to Andy's. His face was twisted in discomfort as he heard every last moan, yell, and dirty sentence shared between them. Finally, after about half an hour, their moans finally stopped and Ryo let out a relaxed sigh.

"Whew... I thought they'd never quit. Looks like Mai finally cracked Andy's shell, heh heh..."

As Ryo closed his eyes and tried to finally drift to sleep, he was interrupted by a loud knock.

"Ugh, what the hell..." Ryo mumbled. With a groan, he got to his feet and answered the door.

"Robert, I DON'T want to hear about what you did with my sis...ter?"

But it wasn't Robert; Ryo was surprised to see that it was King. She was no longer wearing her fancy suit and earrings; she was wearing a white tanktop and boxer shorts.

"Seriously? Boxers? You have a real identity crisis, you know that?" Ryo teased.

"Oh shut up and let me in." King grumbled.

With a shrug, Ryo let King in and shut the door behind him. The two of them just sat on the edge of the bed for a while, silence between them for the first couple of minutes.

"...I'm sorry I left you at the club." King said softly, keeping her voice down since it was night time.

"It's cool. I guess... dating just isn't our thing." Ryo replied.

They were silent for a few more minutes, just sitting there lost in thought. King was actually sad to hear that Ryo thought that way; she had come to his room in the middle of the night to make things right. But what if she was too late? Was abandoning Ryo at the club the last mistake? Things were awkward between them now more than ever, and King knew what she had to do to fix it. She could already feel her insides welling up with anxiety and nervousness. Neither of them were much for expressing their feelings... but now, there was no choice. Ryo HAD to know how she felt... or things would be lost between them forever.

"Ryo... I don't us to be like this."

Ryo looked over at her. "Like what?"

"Not able to express ourselves... afraid to make the first move. I want us to work because I like you a lot."

Ryo's eyes widened. "Y-you do? You really like me?"

"Of course I do! No... it's even stronger than that. How long have we known each other?"

Ryo put his hand to his chin. "I'm not sure... but it's been many years since we first met."

"I remember that day. You defeated me, and then you saved me from my life of crime serving Mr. Big. And then you..."

A tear started to form in King's eye as her voice slightly broke.

"...you saved my brother. He can walk again because of you."

"Well actually, Robert paid for most of that." Ryo replied, scratching his head.

"But it was YOUR idea. If it weren't for you, he would have never gotten that operation!"

Tears were flowing down King's eyes now as she threw her arms around Ryo and buried her face in his chest.

"You've been so good to me, Ryo... and you've captured my heart as a result. So PLEASE... please tell me we can be more than what we are now!"

Ryo closed his eyes and threw his arms around the woman crying in his chest. His hand gently stroked her head as he planted a tiny kiss on her temple. He felt extremely shitty right now for being so ignorant: King loved him all this time, and he was too fucking blind to see it! Well his days of being blind are over!

"King... of course we can! I couldn't have done all that stuff for you if I didn't feel the same way you do now. I've cared about you since the day I broke into L'amour and we fought."

King poked her head up, tears still in her eyes. "R-really? You mean that?"

"Yes! I love you, dammit! And I've been such an idiot for years now for not seeing that you feel the same way."

"And I'VE been an idiot for not letting you know sooner!"

With this sudden realization, the two of them just sat there for a second and stared at each other. Suddenly, both of them burst out in laughter. They couldn't help but laugh at their own stupidity; all these years beating around the bush, and for what? Ryo suddenly felt like an idiot for all those times he was reluctant to call her, and King was kicking herself for all those days she lied about having to work just because she was too shy to go to the movies with him. They were both spineless... and they finally just found their strength.

The two of them collapsed on the bed beside each other, still giggling. They turned their heads and looked into each others eyes, warm emotions glistening inside each of them.

"What should we do now?" King whispered.

"Well... we could kiss." Ryo replied.

King crawled on top of Ryo and put her arms around him, looking into his eyes with a warm smile. Ryo closed his eyes and suddenly felt a warm pair of lips pressed against his. Ryo tightened his lips against hers and ran his fingers through her short golden hair. The two of them laid like that for a while, King on top of Ryo with their lips stuck like glue. Their lips gently moved against each other in a graceful dance as the emotions that had long been repressed finally made themselves known. It was a beautiful, magical kiss that would forever signify their bond.

"Whew!" King sighed as she finally pulled her mouth away from his. "I couldn't keep that up for another second!"

"Yeah, I was losing my breath heh heh.." Ryo sighed in response.

The two of them giggled as King's head collapsed against his chest.

For a few minutes, the two of them just laid there in silence and enjoyed each others' embrace. King sighed happily as she nuzzled her head against his warm chest and tightened her arms around his neck. Her legs, which were draped over his, moved back and forth as their legs got tangled up like shoelaces. Ryo tightened his embrace around King's torso and squeezed her like a warm, beautiful pillow. His fingers gently grazed the bare skin of her waist, where her tanktop had ridden up. With gentle, delicate touches, he moved his fingers across her waist.

"Mmmm hee hee hee... that feels good..." King giggled. She leaned up and pressed her cheek against Ryo's, then planted a tiny kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Hey... Ryo." she whispered. "We should do something."

"Something? Tonight?"

"Yeah... something wild!"

"Umm... like what?"

"Well, what do YOU think?"

"I dunno... I'm wondering what YOU'RE thinking."

"Let's see if we're thinking the same thing. Follow me to the kitchen."

King and Ryo got off the bed and quietly opened the door, then tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Go take a seat on the couch." King ordered.

"What are you doing?"

"Just be patient. You'll see."

Ryo shrugged and plopped onto the living room couch as King started raiding Robert's refrigerator. She placed several different ingredients on the kitchen counter before grabbing the cocktail mixer and two glasses.

She started mixing ingredients with lightning speed: an ounce of gin, some ginger liqueur, a little lemon juice followed by a dash of grenadine. Placing the cap on the mixer, she shook it aggressively and then poured the contents into the two glasses. She topped off the two glasses with sparkling white wine and finally, to complete the masterpiece, she garnished them with a cherry.

King came into the living room, carrying the two glasses. She handed one to Ryo and then sat down beside him.

"Enjoy." she said with a smile.

Ryo eyeballed the concoction for a second. "Ummm... what is it?"

"It's supposed to get you in a special mood." King replied with a smile, grabbing the cherry in her glass and seductively biting it.

"I see... well, I guess it can't hurt after all the other stuff you made for us."

Ryo and King raised their glasses and touched them together before each taking a sip of King's concoction.

 **FOUR ROUNDS LATER...**

"Whoooooa... King... this shit is AWESOME!" Ryo said with a laugh.

"So how do you feel?" King giggled.

"Well... I REALLY want to kiss you right now."

"Well what's stopping you?"

With that realization, Ryo set his glass down and tackled King on the couch. Thankfully King's glass was empty as it hit the soft carpet. King giggled wildly as Ryo attacked every part of her face with sloppy kisses.

"Ryo! Hahahahahaha! Ryooo!"

The two of them made out aggressively, their arms and legs flailing around like they were wrestling. Half of their kisses actually touched their lips; the other half were on other unintentional parts of the face. They were so wild that eventually they fell of the couch.

"Hee hee, Ryo... we're on the floor. Hey, do you hear me?"

"I hear you, ha ha..."

The two of them laughed for a little while longer as they finally got to their feet. As soon as they stood up, their hands wrapped around each other and the kissing continued.

"King... mmph.., King... let's go back upstairs." Ryo whispered between kisses.

"Okay...WAIT! First... let's do something crazy." King replied, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Wha...what?"

"Let's leave our clothes on the floor so everyone knows what we did, hee hee..."

"Aw, you're so naughty."

"Hee hee hee!"

Ryo was extremely turned on seeing King act the way she was. She was always such an uptight person... seeing this sexy, fun loving side of her was something that he wanted to happen more often.

"You go first." King whispered.

At first, Ryo was kind of nervous to get naked in front of King. But as soon as he slipped off his tanktop and his pants, he started to get a little more confident. With a deep breath, he finally dropped his boxers and stepped out of them.

"Ooooh you're pretty sexy, Ryo." King giggled. She was getting quite aroused right now.

King started to remove her tanktop, but Ryo suddenly stopped her.

"WAIT!"

King shrugged and pulled her shirt back down. "What is it?"

"I have a crazy idea... a REALLY crazy idea. Remember that time I fought you, and I threw that fireball?"

King immediately knew what he was talking about. "Oh God... I was so embarrassed! Wait a minute... are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Maybe." Ryo said with a mischievous face. "So what do you say? I PROMISE I won't hurt you."

King looked at Ryo like he was crazy, but she was in such a damn good mood that she couldn't help but go for it. She let out a sigh and smiled, nodding her head.

"Fine... but if you shoot me, then so help me God we are done before we even started."

Ryo took a firm stance, feeling a bit nervous now after King said that last part. Taking a deep breath, he focused his energy into his fists. His hands began to glow blue as he prepared to unleash his chi. He held it for a few more seconds, his tension rising... preparing to unleash!

"KOOU KEN!"

Ryo lunged forward and thrust his fists, unleashing a blue fireball which struck King head on. Her clothing exploded into a million pieces, leaving her completely naked. King was totally unharmed.

"I did it! Ha! I did it!" Ryo cheered. He ran up to King and scooped her up in his arms, planting a smooch on her lips.

"That was badass." King giggled. "Sooo... ready to go upstairs?"

Ryo smiled as he leaned up to her ear and whispered:

"Can you walk in front of me?"

The two of them made their way upstairs, wearing nothing but the lustful looks on their faces. Ryo was mesmerized by King's ass as she walked upstairs. Lee was right; her ass looked AMAZING after all of that Muay Thai training. Her butt cheeks were extremely firm and well toned, yet still had an amazing perfect roundness and size to it. Ryo wanted to grab it so very badly right now. Her incredible muscular legs and juicy thighs were also sending blood flow to his lower area.

The two of them tiptoed back to Ryo's room and stepped inside, shutting the door and giggling. Ryo and King looked at each other with a smile and immediately tackled each other with a wild passionate kiss. Ryo couldn't control his hand as it immediately went downward and squeezed King's firm ass meat.

King moaned as Ryo's tongue danced around in her mouth and his hand rubbed her ass. Her hands slid up and down his back as she broke the kiss and started licking his pecs. One of her hands went downward and grabbed his erection, which she started gently stroking. Her tongue went back upwards and re entered Ryo's mouth as Ryo's hands continued to squeeze and rub her firm butt.

"Oh King...ohh... we gotta get on the bed already."

"Yeah... I agree."

They stopped what they were doing, giving Ryo the perfect opportunity to snatch King up in his arms and carry her over to the bed. He slammed her against the mattress and got on top of her, her thick juicy legs wrapping around his waist.

Ryo planted kisses along her moderately sized breasts, his hands gently massaging her abdomen. All King could do was moan and wrap her arms around Ryo as he pleasured her with his mouth. His kisses went lower and lower down her body until he reached her legs, which he started licking.

"R-R-Ryo.."

King was getting goosebumps as Ryo licked her thighs and planted kisses across her pelvis until he reached her other thigh. His hand slid into her intimate area and he started gently massaging her labia.

"Ryooooooo..."

King was so desperate to touch Ryo that she was about to go crazy... but his manhood was too far away! Suddenly, she got a naughty thought. Her HANDS were too far away...

Ryo let out a surprised grunt when King push kicked him backwards and he fell onto his butt. Suddenly, he felt King's toes trailing up his thighs until they finally reached his manhood.

"K-King...what are you...? GUUUH!"

King wrapped her feet around Ryo's manhood and started stroking it as hard as she could. As Ryo's soft moaned resonated, she slid her big toe up his shaft and started stroking his urethra. A tiny droplet of his white precum stuck to her toe, leaving a sticky string as she pulled it away.

Ryo was amazed and aroused at the realization that King was jerking him off with her delicious feet. The only thing more arousing was the sight of her gorgeous legs spread, exposing her glistening pink womanhood. Ryo was starting to feel like a wild animal as his lust began to overtake him. He couldn't take it anymore... he wanted to be on top of King NOW!

Ryo collapsed against King and the two of them rolled around on the bed until they were both in side position. Their lips clashed and tongues danced as their legs got tangled up. Their loud breathing and moans intensified as their hands grabbed and squeezed each others' asses. They rolled around on the bed like this for a while, making up for all the years they've spent apart in a perpetual kiss of fiery passion.

After an extended makeout session and naked wrestling, the two of them laid there for a second and took a tiny break. Both of them were horny to the peak, and they both knew that this was about to go all the way. But neither of them were scared; this was what they needed. This was what they longed for.

"Ryo..." King whispered. "Are you ready to..?"

"I'm ready if you are." Ryo whispered. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes... I'm ready for you, Ryo."

Ryo sat up in the bed and motioned for King to come to him. King turned her back to Ryo and sat down in his lap, leaning her back against him.

Ryo took a leg in each hand and spread them slightly as he positioned himself. When his manhood was right underneath her slippery pink cave, he gently thrust upward inside her,

"Ahhh..." King moaned, her eyes shutting tight. Her entire body relaxed against Ryo she began gently bouncing up and down in his lap. Ryo buried his face in her neck and started kissing it while his hands trailed up her stomach and reached her breasts. He took a breast in each hand and gently massaged them as he matched King's bouncing with upward thrusts. He quickened his pace little by little until King's soft moans became loud screams.

"Ahhh... ahhh... Ryooooo... ahhhh yes...!"

Ryo's warm breaths on her neck intensified as his kisses got wilder and wilder. He squeezed her breasts and gently rubbed her nipples as King bounced harder and harder on him. Their orgasms were building up and fast.

"Uhhh! Ahhh! King!" Ryo moaned. He was going to cum first, and he knew it. He tried to hold it in his dick as long as possible, but his semen was begging to break free. He couldn't hold it any longer!

"KING! AHHH KIING!"

King gasped as soon as she felt Ryo's warm fluid squirt inside her womanhood. This nearly sent her over the edge, but she wasn't quite there yet.

"Ryoooo! Ahhh! Please don't stop yet! Ahhh! Just a little longer...!"

Ryo shoved King out of his lap and lifted her butt in the air. He got on his knees and started ramming into her womanhood as hard as he could. King's body went limp as she screamed and moaned as loud as her lungs would allow.

"OH GOD! OHH GOD RYO! RYO! RYOOOO!"

Her orgasm finally rushed forward and made her entire body shiver. Ryo felt her walls closing around him and he knew that she had finally came. He kept on thrusting and pumping until her pussy no longer contracted.

Ryo collapsed on top of King's back, the two of them breathing loudly. Ryo gathered up enough strength to roll off of her and crawl under the sheets. King got under the sheets as well and snuggled up against Ryo, who happily returned the favor by pulling her into a tight embrace.

"King... are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Ryo whispered.

"I'm fine... you did the opposite of hurt me." King replied with a smile. She leaned over and pressed against his lips with a warm, deep kiss.

"Was that your first...?"

"Yeah. Lots of men have bought me that drink I made for you... but I never once gave into them. This may sound weird, but... I always knew that you would be my first. Ever since we met, I knew it."

"Wow... well, can I tell you a secret? I've never even looked at a woman besides you. Not even Todoh's daughter. Mai, Mary, those crazy chicks from the King of Fighters tournament... you beat all of them in the looks department."

"Awww... you say the sweetest things, Ryo. I love you."

They kissed one more time before fatigue finally overtook them and they drifted to sleep. That was the last noise of the night in Robert's house, as everyone finally quit fucking and went to sleep already.

 **Next: The Conclusion!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to give a shoutout to my amigo The Truth, one of my favorite people on this website. Thank you for your continued support and reviews, my friend!**

 **I hope you enjoy this sappy conclusion.**

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"Ahhhhhhh... that was the best sleep I've had in a while!" Robert said with a yawn. He was sitting on the couch in nothing but a white t shirt and his boxers and was enjoying a refreshing bottle of root beer.

"That was the craziest night I've ever had, tee hee..." Yuri giggled as she plopped into Robert's lap and gave him a wet peck on the lips. She was also dressed light, wearing nothing but her panties and one of Robert's t shirts.

"Ugh... hey guys." Ryo groaned, clutching his head from the awful headache he had. As soon as he saw Yuri and Robert, he groaned even louder.

"Uggggggh! For God's sake Yuri, put some clothes on!"

"Sorry bro, but I live here now so I can wear as little as I want!" Yuri said with a grin.

"You live here? What the hell are you talking about? Agh, whatever. Damn, my head hurts!"

"Yeah, my head hurts too Robbie..." Yuri whined.

"Alright alright, let me up. I'll cook us some eggs." Robert said, getting off the couch. "By the way RYO... why are your clothes all over the living room? And whose clothes are shredded all over the floor?"

"Let's just say I'm not wearing underwear, hee hee." a female voice said. It was King, who was dressed in her fancy suit once again. As she made her way down the stairs, she adjusted her black bow tie.

"Hey King. You're looking good for someone who decided to drink in the middle of the night. Thank you for using up all of my grenadine, by the way!" Robert grunted as he fired up the stove.

"So did you two...?" Yuri asked, her eyes wide.

"Dammit Yuri, why don't you just use your common sense? Unless you drank it all away last night." Ryo grumbled in annoyance.

"AWWWW THAT IS SO GREAT! I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD COME AROUND!"

"Yeah yeah..." Ryo said, rolling his eyes. "Just don't tell Dad, and I'll keep what YOU did a secret as well."

King walked up to Ryo and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go to work, Ryo. Will you come visit me later?"

"Of course I will, baby. And I'll buy you the most expensive thing on the menu." Ryo said with a wink.

"Awww you're pushing all the right buttons. Welp, I gotta go. Love you. Thanks for everything, Robert!"

King gave one final wave and finally left the house.

"Real talk though buddy... how was she?" Robert asked, her eyebrow raised.

"She was damn good." Ryo whispered. The two of them fist bumped.

Terry and Blue Mary were the next two to come down the stairs. They were fully dressed, their arms around each other.

"Hey guys!" Robert greeted as he cracked eggshells. "I'm making eggs. You look like you could use some."

"Yeah... my head is throbbing something awful." Terry groaned, pulling his cap down to hide his awful face. Blue Mary was wearing her sunglasses to hide her face as well.

"Just take a seat wherever. How do you like em?"

"Over easy." Mary mumbled, propping her feet up on Robert's coffee table.

"I'll take mine scrambled." Terry requested, "And uh, if you're feeling generous... I could REALLY use some coffee."

"Yeah, I figured someone would ask. Hey Yuri babe! Will you be a little sweetie pie and make some coffee?'

"Yes, Robbie!"

Yuri joined Robert in the kitchen as Ryo, Terry and Mary sat in the living room in silence. Ryo looked at Terry and Mary, his curiosity nearly killing him. They didn't LOOK like they were very romantic, but then again Terry and Blue Mary weren't the emotional type. He knew it wasn't appropriate to kiss and tell... but he was DYING to know if they slept together.

"Guys, I gotta ask... what happened last night?" Ryo finally asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"You wanna know all the details? I could write you a book." Mary said with a grin on her face.

"Wow..."

That was all Ryo needed to know as he leaned back on the couch and got comfortable. It seems like they had ALL had a good night.

"Here you go, guys." Robert said, placing a plate in front of each of them. He gave Ryo a plate as well.

"I know you like yours sunny side up, bro." he said with a thumbs up.

"Heh, you know me too well amigo."

The five of them sat in silence and stuffed themselves with eggs and coffee to kill their hangovers, wondering where the hell Andy and Mai were.

"Sooo... I guess you all heard Andy and Mai last night." Ryo said, shuddering.

"Yeah, they were fucking loud!" Robert said with a chuckle.

"In their defense, I heard all of you guys too." Terry chimed in, taking a sip of coffee. "Just saying."

"Really? I didn't hear you guys." Yuri replied.

"Yeah, well maybe we were respectable enough to keep it to ourselves." Terry said, taking another sip of coffee.

"Oooooh Terry and Mary got skills! I bet they could do it in public and no one would know!" Yuri teased.

"Okay, enough." Blue Mary said bluntly, getting up and straightening her sunglasses. She started for the door.

"Hey, where you going?" Robert asked.

"I had fun, guys, but I'm gonna split." Mary said donning her green jacket. She started to open the door, but suddenly she stopped. She turned back around and looked at Terry, tilting her sunglasses and looking at him with her blue eyes.

"Terry... can you come visit me sometimes?"

Terry got off the couch and approached Mary, putting his arms around her. He closed his eyes and pulled her face against his for a deep kiss. Mary closed her eyes and returned the kiss, running her hands down his face.

"Anytime you want, babe." Terry replied with a whisper.

"OOOOOOOOH SO CUUUUTE!" Yuri squealed, falling backwards into Robert's lap.

"Then I'll see you later." Mary whispered. She gave him one more tiny peck on the forehead before opening the door and leaving. Terry grinned and plopped back on the couch, grabbing his cup of coffee. He looked like the happiest man on the planet.

As the four of them sat there, Mai and Andy finally came downstairs. As soon as they saw Andy, they all burst out in laughter.

"ANDY?"

"Andy, what the fuck...?"

"Bro... why are there white stains all over your shirt?"

"Oh shut up you guys!" Mai grumbled. "That's just the byproduct of Andy having the greatest night of his life. Right, sweetcake?"

"Hell yes!" Andy yelled. "I fucked Mai last night. I fucked her hard! And I don't care who knows it!"

"Ooooh Andy, if you talk like that I might get horny again..."

The two of them started making out right there in the living room, much to everyone's disgust.

"Okaaaaaaay no sex in my living room please!" Robert yelled. "Just come sit down and I'll cook you some eggs. And Andy... for God's sake, take your shirt off. Do NOT sit on my furniture wearing that!"

"Thanks, but the three of us really need to get going." Terry said, getting to his feet. "Andy, Mai, let's head on home. I'll probably just let you guys have the house until you finish letting out all your pent up lust."

"Sounds good to me!" Mai said with a grin. "Come on Andy. When we get to your place, let's take a hot soapy shower. I'll wash you with my big fat SPONGES."

The three of them waved and exited the house, Andy and Mai hurrying to the car MUCH quicker now that they had sexy plans.

Finally, it was just the three of them again. Ryo, Robert, and Yuri all sat around and sipped coffee, all the while reminiscing about the fun things they all did last night.

"Remember when you got drunk and tried to fight Jack, then that fatty put you to sleep with a single punch?" Yuri giggled.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." Ryo grumbled. "He couldn't have beaten me any other time."

The three of them sat there for nearly an hour, just chatting and laughing. Finally, Ryo started to get tired. He was ready to head back home for a little while and get cleaned up. But first, he had to clear the air about one thing...

"Yuri, get dressed and come home with me." Ryo ordered.

"But Robert said..."

"I know, I know. It's okay. Just come home with me and I'll help you pack."

"Oh alright..."

Yuri got off the couch and went upstairs to get dressed, leaving Ryo and Robert all alone in the living room. They both stared at each other in silence for a second, but they knew that a conversation was imminent.

"Bro... you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Robert said.

"I know... but it's not up to me. It's up to my dad."

"I just gotta know though... are you okay with it? I promise I'll take care of her, dude. You know me. We tore apart Southtown to rescue her from Mr. Big! I would do it again 100 times if I had to."

"Relax, Robert. I know you'll treat her right. You have my blessing, man. And I'll help you convince my dad too."

"Thanks, Ryo... you're my best friend in the whole world. You're closer than blood, man."

The two of them grabbed each other's hand and embraced each other like only two best friends could. By the time their conversation was over, Yuri came back downstairs fully dressed.

"Okay, I'm ready! Let's hurry so I can get packed and come on back!"

Yuri came down the stairs and planted a kiss on Robert. "I'll be back soon, baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Good luck." Robert replied.

As the two of them stepped outside and shut the door, Yuri immediately stopped Ryo.

"Ryo, listen to me. I love Robert. That's why I'm gonna need your help convincing Dad to-"

"Relax, Yuri." Ryo interrupted. "I already told Robert I was cool with it. I'm gonna help you with Dad."

"Really? Oh thank you Ryo!"

Yuri threw her arms around Ryo and hugged him tight, a few tears streaming down her eyes.

"It's just so crazy seeing you so grown up." Ryo whispered. "You used to be a little girl, always clinging to me. Hell, you couldn't even look out for yourself a few years ago! And now look at you... you're a kickass young lady. You don't need your big bro anymore."

"Awww Ryo... I'll always need you. Thank you for looking out for me. And thank you for being so cool about me moving in with Robert."

"Yeah yeah... now let's get on home. We have quite a battle on our hands with Dad."

And so the two of them hopped on Ryo's motorcycle and sped on home, preparing to confront Takuma with Yuri's new revelation. The fun night in Southtown was officially over, and everyone went back to their own lives.

And not a single one of their lives were the same after that kickass night.

 **THE END**


End file.
